Coming Alive
by LogansDragonxD
Summary: Isabel has been through alot in her life but when BTR agrees to be in her party her whole life takes a turn.They now made her famous.She is happy as can be.Romance happens with her and some of the guys.And DRAMA too!Read&Review PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1 Meet BTR

Hey every one! So I deleted my other story cuz I had no inspiration on it so I started this! It's about Isabel Rodriguez aka me!The OCS are still gonna be in this winners for the OCs are:

Jessica Johanna Haynes

By: SBAgusgus

Danielle Lee Riley

By:Firearm Prime

Kareena "Carrie" Ratika Moore

By:Takeo-chan

Isabel's POV

I was hanging with my friends in my backyard.I'm 14 but soon I'll be 15! I'm Mexican Spanish American so of course I'm having a quincenera.

"So Isabel are you actually going to LA to ask them?"My cousin Yesenia asked

"Hecks to the yeah,we're going tonight and coming back by Monday or something"I say back to her

"Who's gonna drive you guys there?"She asked

"Alejandra's mom"I repiled.

Alejandra was my best lived in a small town named Manteca in California so LA was only 8 hours away.

"Are you nervous"Ale asked

"Yes,but we tried and that's why we're going"I said

"Yeah-"Alle was called of my her mom entering the yard.

"Hey,girls we gotta go if we wanna make it by 7"Mama Jamie said (believe it or not that's what I call her)

"Okay be right there"Alle and I said

"We'll see you guys in a couple of days"i say to my cousins and walked to the front and got in Mama Jamie's mustang.

"Ready?"She asked

"Yep,"Alle and I said. We drove off.

In LA going to BTR's recording Isabel's POV

We got to the recording studio BTR was had called days before and made an appointment.I was nervous and was 9 am right now so they had to be there.

"Kay we're here you want me to come with you guys?"Mama Jamie asked

"No,it's fine we'll call if we need you"I said and got out of the car.

"Ready let's go"Alle said and we begined walking.

"Hi how can I help you ladies?"The girl at the front desk asked us as we walked up to the desk.

"We have an appointment with Big Time Rush"I said

"Right you're Isabel and Alejandra right?"She asked

"Yeah"I said

"Alright,go down the hall to the right studio B"She said

"Cool,Thanks"I said and we left

We entered the room and the guys were BTR RIGHT HERE IN MY FACE! I wanted to screamed but hold it guy I talked on the phone turned around when he heard the door opened.

"Hello you must be Isabel and Alejandra"He said we nodded,"I'm Rick have a seat"He offered the couch by the wall.

"Isabel,and that's Alejandra thanks"I said and shoke his sat down on the couch.

"Omg,this is like unbelieve able"I whispered to Alle

"I know,are you nervous?"She asked

"Yeah,but hopefully they say yes"I song endend and Rick spoke into the mic.

"Nice job guys,come out here i want you to meet some one"Rick guys came.

I wanted to scream again but since i love acting I held it in.I stood up"Hi I'm Isabel ya"I said

Danm I said 'ya' instead of you.I'm in LA Isabel not Manteca.

"Nice to meet you I guess you know who we are?"Kendall said and shook my hand

"Yeah,this is my best friend Alejandra"I said pointing to Ale.

"Hi nice to meet you guys"She said

"You too"The guys said

"Guys Isabel and Alejandra wanted to ask you guys something"Rick said

"Wait,are you guys paparaziis"James asked

"Uh,"we looked through our bags and at each other"No"We answered

"Okay what did you wanna ask us"James asked

"Well see,I'm having a sweet fifteen party and I was kinda hoping you guys would escort me to my party or perform"I said

"That's cool I'm in"Carlos was the first to answered

"Really?"I asked surprised

"Yeah,it sounds cool,is it here in LA?"He asked

"No,we live in a small town here in California named Manteca"I said

"Never heard of it"He said

"No one really does it's pretty small"Alle said

"Yeah,it's like 8 hours away from here"I said

"Still cool"Carlos said

"Awsome"I said

"I'm in too"Logan and Kendall and James said too.

"Awsome,that's so cool"I said smiling

"Yep so when is the party?"Kendall asked

"Around 7 months but you need lots of time to make sure you have everything"I said

"That's cool so what color is your dress gonna be"Carlos asked

"Royal blue hopefully I haven't seen the 'one'"I said putting quotes on one.

"So where are you guys staying at?"Logan asked

"Holiday Hotel not far from here actually"Alle said

"Cool maybe you guys can go to the set with us"Logan said

"Really that's so freaking awsome!"We yelled

"Haha I can see you're fans"Kendall said

"Talk about Isabel"Alle said

"Yeah Imma fan she's just a fan cause I got her to be one"i said

"Yeah,your show is pretty cool"Ale said

"Really that's nice"They said

"yeah well I guess we should go Mama Jamie is waiting"I said

"Mama who?"James asked

"Mama Jamie she's Alejandra's mom she's waiting in the car"I said

"Oh,so can we have your guys number to keep in touch?"Kendall asked

"Sure,here's my phone pass it around"I said and handed Logan my phone and he gave me his.

I put my number in Logan's phone and passed it to Alle and back to we had their numbers we got our bags.

"We'll call you girls later"Logan said as we walked to the door.

"Okay later"I said and closed the door.

I looked at Alle and she looked at me,we were thinking the same MET BIG TIME RUSH!

Logan's POV

"Those chicks were pretty hot"James said as they walked out.

"James?"The three of us say to him

"What,like you guys don't think so"He said

"I guess,Isabel had pretty eyes"Slipped out of my mouth.

"What color were they?"Carlos asked

"Brown with a little black and gray"I said smiling

"O...kay"The guys said.

After that we went back to recordings and dancing practice.

* * *

There is chapter 1 I hope ya like it !

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2 It's My Dress

Isabel POV

After we left we went back to the hotel and all three of us fell was around 12 when my phone rang.I picked it up answered

"Hello"I said alittle asleep.

"Isabel?It's Logan we were just wondering if you and Alejandra would like to go to the set and see alittle of LA right now"He said

"Um,let me ask her,"I said and walked to Alle's bed."Alle the guys wanna know if we want to go with them to the set you wanna go?"I asked her

"Sure,when?"She repiled still a little sleepy too.

"Right now"

"Tell them yes I'll go do my hair right now"She said and got up

"Sure,were in hotel room 8D"I said into the phone

"Alright,we'll be right there"Logan said and hanged up

"are you ready"Alle asked as if she had woken up hours ago

"Yeah let me put my boots on go ask your mom if we can go"I said and walked into the other bedroom.

"She said yes"Alle came back and was a knock on the door."I'll get it"I said and opened the to find the guys standing there.

"Hey come in"I said and they walked in."Sorry if it's messy we just got here and we didn't feel like fixing anything"

"It's alright,you guys ready to go?"Kendall asked

"Sure let's go"Alle said and we walked out.

On the set

We got to the set and the first person we met was Glickman as they called him other known as Gustavo.

After that we met and Alejandra left to see the rest of the set and carlos and James were called to left Logan and I,

"So,you like the set?"He asked

"Yeah,it's different than what I imagined"I repily

"Really?"He asked

"Yeah,"I said

"So about your party what do we do?"He asked me

"Well,we have to dance a couple of songs which are pretty easy to learn and that's pretty much it in your part,I'm the one who has to go through all the pain"I said laughing

"Haha,that sounds easy and fun,who's gonna be your partner?"He asked

"I don't have one yet why"I asked

"You know I was wondering,maybe I...you "He struttered

I laughed,"You wanna be my partner aka chambelon de honor"I said smiling

"Can I?"He asked

"Sure,why not"I said back

Erin's POV

I walked down the hall of the dressing rooms and saw Logan with a girl with brown hair were laughing I wonder who that is,Imma go see.

I reached them and said hi to Logan.

"Hi,you must be Erin,I'm Isabel"THe girl said

"Hi nice to meet you,are you one of the extras?"I asked

"No,I'm here with the guys on a visit"She said

"Are you guys related?"I asked Isabel

"No"

"Friends?"

"No"

"Then what are you guys then?"I asked them

"Penguins"Isabel said and Logan laughed

"Jk,we met this morning"Isabel said

"Oh,that's cool so you live in LA?"I asked her

"No I live in California but in a small town named Manteca"She said

"Ahh,how did you guys meet then?"

"They went to the recording studio and we met"Logan answered

"They?"I asked

"Yeah,me and Bella"Some other chick that looked similar to Isabel said

"Oh,this is her friend Alejandra"Carlos said from behind her

"Hey,I'm Alejandra,her bffl and soon to-be-maid-of-honor"She said reaching up and put an arm around Isabel

"How old are you?"I asked them

"14"They said

"And you're getting married"I asked

Isabel POV

"And you're getting married?"Erin asked

"Hecks to the no I'm having a quincenera and she's my maid of honor and Logan is my chambelon of honor"I said pointing to each one

"You already chose?"Alle and the other guys asked/yelled

"No,he asked very kindly"I said smiling

"Oh,then who's my partner?"Carlos asked

"Umm,Alle can be ya partner"I said his pout turned to a smile

"Deokay"Alle said

FF cause im too lazy

3 months before the party Isabel POV

Today the guys,Alle,my mom and sister,and me were going to see some more dresses.I haven't found it yet but I hope I do today.

"Are you nevrous?"Logan asked me as we got into my truck.

"Yeah,but I hope I find my dress"I say back.

Over the couple of months the guys and I have become every close.

At the dress store

The lady who was gonna help me came out of a room and into the waiting room we were in.

"Isabel?"She asked

I stood up"Hello,"

"Hi,I'm Linda come with me to the other room"She said and every one got up and we left to the bigger room with a big mirror in front.

"Okay so we'll be back with a dress"Linda said and we left to the dress room.

"So what color do you have in mind?"Linda asked me

"Royal blue,but I wanna see other colors too you know to see"I repiled

"Very well,lets go dress shopping"She said and we walked into a huge room filled with dresses.

"Kay go look and bring the ones you like"She said and walked the oppisite direction.

5 minutes later

"Alright here's the first one"Linda said and zipped up the white gown with royal blue outlining

We walked outside to my people.

"Woah"The guys said and I smiled

"What do you guys think?"I asked

"It's a very nice dress but it doesn't seem like you and its too simple"Alle said and my mom agreed

"What about you guys"I asked the guys

"Yeah,its not you"They said

"Okay next"I said and we walked into the room.I changed into a purple dress.

"No"

"Err"

"Next"

"not you"

"It makes me nauseous"

That went on for the next couple of was finally one dress left...

Royal blue one...

I put it whole face lit up it was beautiful.

"Woah,now this is much prettier"every one said as we walked out of the room.

"Ya like?"I asked

"Yep it's very pretty"Alle said

"Very pretty Isa"My mom said

"Do you like it?"James asked

"I love it,it's what I imagined"I said looking at the dress.

It was a royal blue dress with layers that went was sort of heart shaped.I love it.

"Do you think this is the one?"My mom asked

"Yep,"I said

"Alright then let's order"She said

After paying we left back to my house.

I seriouslhy can't wait for my party.

* * *

Yeha! Next up the party!

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3 Forget Me But I wont Forget U

Hey peeps,

ENJOY!

Morning of the party Isabel's pov

Finally,the day I've waited for since I was 10 is here!

It was 7:30 when the guys,Alle,my other damas,my mom,my dad,sister,brother and my sister-in law.

"Happy Birthday to you"They sang.

I 'woked up' and had a happy face on.

"Alright,the damas are here everyone is here so get dressing"My mom tells me.

"Okay."I said and got up to get ready.

Two hours later Logan's POV

Everyone was ready.

Everyone other than Isabel and I were outside by the limo.

I looked up the stairs and Isabel step out of her room.

One word to describe her:

Gorgeous.

"Wow,you look amazing"I said and stook out my hand.

"Same to you"Isabel said and took my hand.

"Everyone is outside already"I said

"Awsome let's go."She said and walked towards the door.

"Woah"Everyone said when we walked out.

"OHMIGOD!"Isabel yelled when she saw the limo.

"Hey if you wanna make it to the church on time we gotta go"Her brother said

"See ya guys over there"Isabel said and got inside the limo.

"WOAH!"We yelled and off we went.

Everyone was singing,talking, had a great voice so the present we are gonna give is gonna love it.

We arrived at the church and there was mostly all of Isabel's family.

"Kay,so it's gonna be,Alejandra&Carlos,Daniel&Yesenia,David&Natalie,Kendall&Janis,James&Raquel,and last Bella&Logan"My mom said and everyone got in there place.

Isabel's POV

I was nervous as heck.

"DEYA"I yelled happy

"We are going in"My brother said and Alejandra and Carlos walked.

At the party 7:30 pm

Everyone was having a good had danced all the ,Katelyn,and Ciara had come too.

Now it was time to party!

"Everyone let's party!"I yelled and all of my court ranned out to the dance floor and danced to 'I like it'

"Alright everyone we have a surprise for the quincenera"The DJ said into the mic.

I was confused,"If everyone could take a seat and the quincenera in the dance floor."He said and everyone sat down.

There was a big screen,it was black but then it showed my picture.

Then Alle was on the screen smiling and showing her dimples.

"Isabel,is amazing,cheerful,bestest friend you could ever have,I love her"She said

Then it was Carlos,"i haven't known her all my life but I feel like I have,she's like alittle sister to me"

"Aww"Everyone said

A whole lot of other friends and family of mine said a couple of words then it was pictures of me.

After 5 minutes later the video ended.

Everyone got up and hugged me.

"Attention,we have another surprise for the birthday girl,a very special present from her friends."The DJ said and Logan,Kendall,Carlos,and James came to the front of the room.

"Isabel,you're a great chick,we love you"Kendall started

"Over the couple of months we've known you,you've been amazing to us"Carlos continued

"That's why we talked to some important people and are giving you this special surprise"James said

"You are an amazing singer and actress so we got you to be our show and a record deal with Nickledeon and Colombia Records"Logan finished

WHAT? This is amazing.I ran to them and hugged each one and got my contract.

They handed me the mic."Wow,this amazing,this has been my dream since I was young and finally today it comes true"I said with tears falling from my eyes.

"Thank you guys so much,I love you all!"I said into the mic and hugged my parents and my friends.

The rest of the party was amazing.

One week later

Today was my last day going to SHS my high school.

Everyone had said goodbye to I told them I would see them later cause when you say goodbye it means you'll never see me again.

I walking into the back field to see my ex boyfriend who wanted to see me.

Carlos' car was parked back there so they could see what was I never said they could do that!

"Hey"I said to my ex Ty

"Hey,so you're actually gonna go"He says to me

"Yep,unbelieve able right"I asked him

"Yeah,but its been your dream"He says

"Yea"

"Listen,about our break up I can't seem to forget it"He says

"Are you saying you're regretting it?"I asked him

"Yes,I can't forget you"He said

"Well,you should get used to it cuz I'm leaving,I moved on and so should you"I tell him

"But I can't,you can't leave"He tells me

"And who are you to tell me what to do?"I asked him getting alittle mad

"I'm just saying that I still love you and I can't let go"He says

"You're just gonna have to forget me,this is a chance of a life time,I gotta take it and I did"I tell him and turn to leave.

"Fine,but I'm still gonna be your friend"He says

"Fine,take care and see you some day"I said and left.

Isa's house

"This is it"Alle tells me holding tears in

"No its not,don't cry please be strong"I tell her and hug her.

"Be strong we won't cry"We both say and we start crying

"*sobs*That never works does it?"I ask her inbetween tears

"No,it's gonna be different getting in trouble with out you and you not telling me it would be wrong"Alle says

"Please don't get in trouble without me"I said

"I'll try"She said and let go

"I'll text you all the way and text you everything I do"I say and hugged her again and walked to Carlos' car.

"Okay"She said

"Isabel you ready?"Carlos asked

"Yep,let's go"I said and wipe the tears away.

I wave to everyone and we left.

* * *

Okay so yeah.I am the one of my little group of friends who tells them its wrong or we'll get in right?

REVIEW~!


	4. Chapter 4 DUDE!

Isabel's POV

We got to the house where all five of us were gonna live at.

"hey isn't this the house you guys did..."I started

"Big Time Mansion? Yea,after that we put some money and bought the house"James finished

"We redecorated it ourself"Logan said

"This is cool"I said and put my stuff down.

"Where's my room at I'm tired"I said yawning

"It's that door over there"Carlos said and pointed to the door.

"Thanks" Just then a small cute puppy came running down the stairs.

"Aww,who's puppy is this?"I asked petting the small dog.

"It's Carlos' dog,Chelly"Logan said

"Why do you say it like it's a bad thing?"I asked

"Cause he spoils her it's annoying"He repiled

"Well,I think she's adorable"I say and pick her up

"We should you to bed we have a big day tomorrow"Carlos says

"What do you mean big day?"I asked

"You're going with us to the set and we gotta start your demo."He repiled

"Awsome,you have any ceral?"I asked

"You're still hungry?"Kendall asked

"Kinda but I have to eat something before I go to bed"I said and got up

"Where's the kitchen?"I asked

"Right there"James putting to a silver door

""I said and walked into the kitchen

Next morning 5:30 am

"Isabel,isabel,ISABEL!" Carlos yelled at me

"Wha?"I asked half asleep

"Get up or we're gonna be late"He said sitting on my bed

"But it's still dark outside"I whined

"I don't care,you're gonna have to get used to it"He said and pulled the covers off the bed.

"Ahh,it's cold"I whined

"I don't know,now get your lazy but up"He said and walked to the door,"NOW"

"Arggh,fine I'm up"I said and went over to my bag and got my glasses

I went downstairs."AHH,"James screamed

"What?"i asked sitting down on the counter stool

"You wear glasses?"He asked

"Yeah sorta I need them for class and to see far away"I said and took them off

"Oh,I didn't know"He said

"So,when are we leaving?"I asked pouring milk into my ceral.

"6"Carlos said

"So,you woke me up at five am and we ain't leaving til 6?"I asked with a 'you serious' look

"Cause you take years to get ready,plus we woke up at the same time as you and you're still gonna take forever"Carlos said

"Um,I'm a girl,and fine I'll go change"I said and left to my room.

My room was pretty had a queen size bed with royal blue covers.

It was painted a light gold was amazing.

I went over to my we had left at 3 we got here at 10:30 and i put everything away.

I got my dark gray skinny jeans,my black cardigain,my black and white plaid shirt.I put on my plaid black and white no heel ankle boots I had bought at Famous Footwear.I quickly combed my hair and got some of the curls to straight up but some didn't.I put eyeliner,mascara,alittle eyeshadow and blush on and got my bag.

I wasn't going to be on the show would be shooting the last past of 'Big Time Concert'.After that we would do alittle of the show I was in.

"Let's go ya"I say when I reached the button step.

"Finally!"The guys screamed

"Oh shut up and let's go"I said

"You're so mean"Kendall says to me

"You're the meanest person of mean people"I said and gave him alittle shove.

At the set

We had arrived and mostly everyone was there already.

They were gonna start shooting in a couple of minutes.I was talking to Danielle who was one of the fan girls and an extra on set.

"So now you live with four guys?"She asked

"Yeah,wierd right?"I said laughing

"yeah,sorta"She repiled

I looked over to the stage where James,Kendall,and Logan were with a was talking to one of the producers or something but he was talking to someone.

Then Logan went over to Carlos grabbed him by the back and literally threw him off the hit his head on a board that was on the ground.

I ran towards him."Carlos you okay"I asked and immeditaly started baby him.

"Dude that wasn't funny!"Kendall yelled at Logan,who was cracking up.

"Carlos you okay?"I asked him again

"I'm fine,thanks"He said

I looked all over his head to make sure he didn't get hurt to bad."Why did he do that for?"I asked

"Cause I filmed him sleeping"Carlos said

"Are you serious?"He nodded,"Me and him are gonna have a big talk"I said and made my way to Logan.

"Logan come'mere"I said pointing to the spot infront of me.

"What?"He asked

"What? Why did ya push Carlos off the stage for?"I asked him getting mad.

"Cause he filmed me sleeping"He said and a 'duh' voice

"He filmed me sleeping,dude he could of gotten hurt badly"I said mocking him at first.

"So what he didn't he's fine"Logan said

"Do ya want me to whip ya ass to make ya learn ya lesson?"I asked him sounding like an African American meets country girl meets Mexican.

"No"He said looking down

"Then don't do it again"I said back to my own natural voice.

"Yes,mother"He said

"I ain't your mother,I'm your friend and I'm Carlos' friend too and I don't like seeing any of ya getting hurt,alright"I said

"Okay,I thought he was your legal graudian?"He asked

"He is"I said looking at him dead in the eye.

"Hug?"He asked

"Fine,but i see ya doing something like that again and I ain't kidding I'll whip your ass"I said smiling I hugged him and left back to check on Carlos.

"Go say ya sorry"I turn to say to Logan

"Do I?"He asked but I cut him off

"Yes,you have too"I said

"Fine"He said and walked to Carlos

"Sorry man,you okay?"Logan asked

"Yeah,it's cool man"Carlos repiled

"Okay we gotta get started everyone in your places please"The directer yelled

* * *

Aww,poor Carlos.I got that idea when I saw the video 'Logan pushes Carlos off the stage' on ,I think that was mean.

I got a do people take time to read this but don't review? I wanna know cuz I'm wonderin.

REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5 First Day

Isabel's POV

Today we would film some of the epsiode I was gonna be in.I was gonna be in 5 to 10 shows is what they told me.

I was going over my script right now when Kendall entered,"He you nervous?"

"Eh,just a bit not really though"I repiled

"Just a tiny little bit of nerves"He said making gestures

"Yes,just a twiny wittle werves"I said an a baby voice

"Than imma take that knot out"Kendall said and started tickling me

"Kendall stop haaha stop you're gonna make me AHHH"I yelled

Everytime someone tickles me I yell.

"Is it gone?"He asked

"Yes, move"I said and tried to get past him

"Not it's not come here"He yelled and ran towards me and tickled me again.

Someone suddenly picked me up.

"No fear my still unnamed hero is here"Carlos in a macho voice.

"To bad cause Loganater is here to take the young lady"Logan yelled and took me away from Carlos and threw me over his shoulder

"Hey! I'm not a football ya'know"I yelled

We were running all around ,he was I was hanging over his shoulder."Logan put me down!"i yelled

"Yeah Logan put her down"James came and said

"NO!"Logan yelled up at him and started running again.

James can and stopped him,"Let's see about that"

He grabbed me by the waist and he now threw me over his shoulder.

"Arghh,put me down!"I yelled into his ear

"NO!"He yelled

"Don't make me kick little James"I said

"What?"He asked nervously

"PUT ME DOWN OR IMMA KICK YOU"I yelled

"Too late were going down"He said

"Wha"I said but I was cut off by water falling all over me.

All five of us (the three guys were following James) fell in the 'Palm Woods Pool'

"Woah! That was awsome let's do again!"Carlos yelled

"No!"I yelled as loud as I could which was pretty loud.

"Aww,why not?"They asked pouting as I got out of the pool

"Cause I'm not a football and I'm wet"I said

"So what they have a wardrobe full of your outfit"Logan said an a 'duh' voice

"Uh,yeah but no still no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,NO!"I yelled and walked back to my dressing room.

I changed into the same outfit except it was dry.I got my scipt and sat down on one of the chairs.

My character was Caleigh rich popstar that records with was somewhat like 'Big Time Sparks'

except i don't get thrown down a well.I kiss Logan.

Woah woah wait what? I ran to Tristin's dressing played Stefanie.

"Tris,look at this!"I yelled

"What?"She asked

"Look what it says"I said

"What?"She asked again

"Caleigh and Logan practice Caleigh's lines and kiss at the kissing scene"I said with mixed emotions

"Oh,wait Bella you've had this same script for over a week and just now you notice?"She asked

"Yes,but that's not the point the point is I can't kiss him"I said shaking her

"Why not?"She asked shaking me now

"Because you know how awkward things would get"I said in a panick voice

"Isabel,it's acting it doesn't mean anything,just think of it that way"Tristin said to me and sat me down

"It's just acting doesn't mean anything"I said breathing slowly and deeply

"Yeah,see now just relax it's just a small-doesn't mean anything-acting kiss."She said

"You're right thanks Tris"I say and hugged her

"No problemo Bella"She said

The set Kissing Scene take 2

Logan:

"But you and I could make a run for it now"

Caleigh:

"I can't I'm sorry"

Logan:

He leans in and trys to kiss Isabel

My mind was going thousand miles per 's leaning in what do I do.

Everyone was watching.I had already messed it up i did what I had to do.

Our lips met.I counted I don't know why?

1,2,3,4,

The numbers faded and we kept about a small was not a small kiss.

Finally he backed up and so did looked at the pool enterance to see Camille or Erin standing there.

"Ohno"I said

"Camllie I can-"Logan begin to say but she had already left,

"Uhum,I gotta go my mom is gonna get worried if I don't get soon,and sorry about that"I said

"It's okay"He said and I walked away

"Cut,good job Logan,Isabel,and Erin"The directer said

"Thanks what scene is next?"I asked him

"The smoothie one"He repiled

Great I just kissed a boy and now I'll be getting smootied.

Smoothie scene take 1 No one's POV

This scene it was Carlos,Stefanie,and Caleigh sitting in one those things they have there.

"Yeah pretty fun thanks for taking me"caleigh says as they talk about the amusement park.

"So,how did you get all that money?"Carlos asked

"What the money I spent?"Caleigh asked

"Yeah"

"That was my allowence"Caleigh repiled casually

"Are you serious?"Carlos and Stefanie both yelled

"Yeah why does it sound so wierd or something?"Caleigh asked

Before any of them could answer Camille appeared.

"Hi Camille"Stefanie said cheerfully

"Hi Stefanie,Carlos,Caleigh"She said smiling

"Hey you gotta smoothie just like us"Caleigh said grabbing her cup

"Yeah,then this won't matter a lot"Camille said and spilled all of her strawberry smoothie on Caleigh.

Everyone gasped

Caleigh didn't like to be humiliated and neither was Isabel.

So the fake tears won't be so got up looked like she was about to start crying and left.

"Camillie!"Carlos,Stefanie and now here Logan exclaimed

"What's an audition"She said casually

"Yeah,but that was kinda mean"Stefanie said

Camillie just stared.

"Cami,Caleigh is sensative she doesn't like being pranked or screamed at,so she probably took that as a prank"Logan said

"Oh,sorry"

End of scene Isabel's POV

We had finished what we had to do for today and I was kinda tired but still had energy in me.

All the guys were infront of me walking out of set.I was walking a little slowly because I was texting with Alle.

I got bored of walking and ran and jumped on Kendall's back.

"Ahh"He yelled

"What it's just me"I said and wrapped my arms around him.

"Oh I that it was someone else"He said with a sigh

"Who Jack In The Box?"I asked

"Now that would be wierd and creepy"Kendall said and the other guys laughed.

We got to Carlos' Audi and James' mustang.

"Why did we bring two cars?"I asked and jumped off of Kendall's back.

"I honestly don't know"Carlos said

"Whatev.I call shotgun!"I yelled

"Which car?"The guys asked

"Carlos! I ain't going in the same car as James"I said

"Why not?"James asked offened

"Cause I hate you"I said an a 'so obvious' voice

"Aaah,why do you love Carlos then?"James asked pouting

"Cause how could you not look at the monkey face of his"I say pinching Carlos' cheek

"Haha she called you a monkey"Kendall laughed

"Shut up you're not better"I said shrugging

"Monkeys are cute,right Bella?"Carlos asked

"Yes,they're cute like you"I said laughing

"What about me?"Logan asked

"You're cute too"I said

"Haha she thinks we're cute"Logan and Carlos bragged

"Kenny's pretty cute too"I say

"Are you serious?"James yelled

"No,come on let's go"I whined tugging on Carlos' arm

"Fine,Logan,Kendall,Bella and I in my car and James in his.

"Let's go!"I yelled and got in the shootgun of the car.


	6. Chapter 6 Let The Drama Begin

1 month later Isabel's POV

It has been around 2 months and ahalf since I came to LA.  
It was morning right now on a beautiful Saturday.

I think I'm the only one awake.

"Mornin'"James said as he walked down the stairs.

I guess I'm not the only one awake.

"Mornin are you the only one awake that's not me?"I asked

"Yeah,what are you doing"James asked

"On "I repily

"What are you doing on that?"He asked and sat o the couch with me

"Buying stuff for my avatar"I said

"Oh cool"He said

"You want breakfast?"He asked

"We don't have milk or cookie crisp"I said pouting

"You wanna go get some thing to eat then?"He asked

"Sure"I said

He got up and since my head was on his lap my head dropped and hit the couch.

"Why are you on the floor?"He asked

"Oh ya'know just chillin' after being thrown of your lap!"I yelled

He laughed,"Sorry Bells,go change or I'm leaving without you"He said

"Fine"I said and left to my room

10 minutes later

"I'm ready,didya write the note?"I asked James

"yeah"He said

"Car,or walk?"He asked

"Walk"I said and grabbed my bag.

"Ya know I think this is the first time I see you in sweatpants"I say to James

"Really? I always wear sweatpants to bed"He repilies

"Oh,then I haven't notice"I said

I was wearing my boyfriend tee,skinny jeans and sandals.

"Let's go to Galeny's pie shop?"James asked

"Pie for breakfast?"I asked

"Yeah,be happy you get pie for breakfast"He repiles

"Right,I get pie for breakfast!"I said smiling

"That's the spirit"He says and pats my head

"You're really tall,and you have big hands James"I said laughing

"Why do you always make fun of me?"James asked

"Idk,but if I were some little kid I'd be scared of you"I say still laughing.

The rest of the walk was girls came up to us and asked us if we were dating?

"OMG,are you guys dating?"Some chick asked

I looked at her like she had two heads.

"You're kidding right,why would I go out with that?"I say pointing at James

"He's not that bad"The girl says

"Haha she called you ugly high five fangirl"I say and high five her

"You guys are just mean"James said and laughed

"This comes from a guy who tried to kill me"I gasped

"When did I try to kill you?"He asked

"On set you threw me into the pool"I said

"So you can swim"He repiled

"I almost hit my head on the cement"I said

"Whatever Isabel, you're just jealous"He said

"Jealous? Ha in ya dreams"I say

"I'm hungry let's go"James says and pushes me away from the girl

"Bye,sorry about him"I say

"Shut up,come on"He says

At the pie shop

"James,Isabel nice to see you again how ya been?"Mario the guy who always attended us.

"Hey Mario"I say and slid on the seat by the window.

"What can I getcha?"He asked

"Same,cheese cake please"I said

"Okay,James"He asked turning to James

"The same please"James ordered

"Copy Cat"I say

"Neh"

"Neh"

"Haha I'll bring your pie in a minute"Mario said and left to the kitchen.

At the house Carlos POV

I woke up to silence.  
I got out of bed and went to see if Bella was awake.

I entered her room and saw her bed made and everything put away.  
I went downstairs and more silence.

"Where can Isabel be?"I asked out loud.

I checked all of the buttom .  
Then I checked some of Isa's favorite rooms.

Nothing.

"LOGAN,KENDALL,JAMES ISABEL'S GONE!"I yelled

Logan and Kendall walked out their room.

"Dude shut up,she's probably in the music room"Logan said

"No,I checked"

"Where's James?"Kendall asked

Pie Shop

"Amm,this pie is so good"I mumbled into my piece of pie

"You got that right"James said

"Dude we should of woken up the guys"I say and take another bite

"We should of but we didn't"James says

Then my phone goes off.

"Who is it?"James asked

"It's Carlos"I say

"Don't anwer it,make him worry"James says

"He 's gonna freak"I say and took another bite.

House

"JAMES IS NOT HERE EITHER"I yelled

"Carlos come down"Kendall tells me

"NO,MY LEGAL CHILD IS OUT THERE WITH A GUY!"I yelled back

"Hey look let's just wait and-

Ding Dong

"Hi,I um came to show you this"Someone that worked at Galeny's Pie shop said

"Where is that at?"I ask her

"They were at Galeny's but then they left"Kat the girl said

"Where they go?"Logan asked

"I dunno I think they said they were coming home before Carlitos has a heart attack"Kat says

I looked at the picture Kat had on her phone.

Bella was on James' back.

"James is gonna die"I whispered


	7. Chapter 7 Uh Oh

Hey everyone!

Isabel's POV

"God I'm full"I say putting down my spoon.

"What? That's only your second pie"James said still eating his.

"Yeah well surpisinly,I'm Mexican with a small appetite while my family can stuff themselves"I say

"Okay,I'm finish let's go"James says and gets up.

"I feel like Imma explode"I say putting my hand on my stomach.

"Get on my back then I'll carry you"James says

"Aren't you gunna vomit if I do?"I asked him

"Nah,just get on"He says

"Fine"I agree.

I grabbed his bicep and jumped on his back."Bye Mario"I say

"Bye"Mario repiles.

Back At the House Carlos POV

Where are they?

"Where are they?"I yelled.

"Carlos! Chill.I can assure you they aren't doing just went to Galeny's"Kendall says

"If they went to Galeny's why aren't they back yet? It's only two blocks away!"I yelled

"Maybe they stopped to sign autographs?"Logan says

Isabel and James

"James why are we at pier 2?"Isabel asked

"I don't know I was bored"He simpily repiles

"Hah,okay"Isabel says and jumps off his back.

They look at each other's eyes.  
Isabel's hand was on his muscular bicep.  
James' hand was on Isabel's waist.

"Maybe we sould uhh"Isabel's starts but is cut off by James lips.

Just then a paparazzi from BOPTiger following them takes out his camera and...

SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! _Click! Click! Click!_

Isabel and James part.

There was atlease 10 paparazzis taking pictures of them.

"This is gunna be a great cover for UsWeekly"One of them says.

"What are you guys doing?"James asks

"Getting pictures of Hollywood's newest couple"Another paparazzi says in a 'duh' voice.

"Wait! You think we're dating?"Isabel asked

"Well,you guys were kissing"One was them repiles

"But we aren't dating"Isabel agrues

"That's what all the couples say"One says then continues to take pictures.

Isabel looks up to James.

James then grabs her arm and walks away from the paparazzi.

"Taxi!"James yells

The taxi pulls over."Where to?"The guy asks

"North Cardinal please"James says

The whole way it's silent.  
An awkward silence fells the some taxi.

"Here we are"The taxi man says.

"Thank you"James says and gives the man a 10 dollar bill.

"Um,are we gunna tell the guys what happen?"Isabel asks silenty.

"Let's wait awhile"James repiles.

"kay"Isabel says.

Carlos' POV

The front door opened.

Then a smiling,and laughing James and Isabel come in.

"Where the hell have you two been!"I ask/yell

"We went to Galeny's"Isabel repiles innnocently.

"You've been there for 2 hours?"I asked

"Yeah well who can't eat pie for two hours?"James says

"Haha what were you guys doing?"I yell/ask again.

They look at each other than at me.  
They have guiltly looks on their faces.

"Isabel what happend?''I ask her.

She just stands there looking at me.

I grab her arm and walk out the room and into the kitchen.

"Isabel tell me what happen''I say to her.

"Why?"She asked

''Because I'm your legal guardian and I deserve to know"I say""

''Nothing happen okay''She repiles

''Isabel please don't lie to me''I say

"Carlos nothing happpend."She says jumping off the counter.

"You sure?"I ask"

''Yes,if something happend which nothing happend,I would tell you okay"She says"

''Fine you're off the hook but next time atlease answer your phone''I say

''Hug?"Bella says

"Hug.C'mere you little monster!"I say and hug her.

Isabel's POV

Oh no.

I just lied to the sweetest guy ever.

But I just couldn't tell Carlos James and I kissed.

hope he doesn't fine out.

One week later.

I walk down the stairs.

I walked to the door to get my mail.  
I picked up the magazines and the first one was

James and me on the cover kissing.

WHAT!

I looked at the the next and the next.  
They all had the same picture on the cover.

"OHMIGOD''I yelled

"What?"Carlos asked coming out of the kitchen.

''Miley Cyrus got another tatto,what crazy chick''I say with a fake laugh.

''Since when do you care about Miley Cyrus?''He asked

''Who said I cared bout her''I asked fake laughing again.

"'But you just screamed because she-''

''Coming James!''I yell and run up the stairs and into James' room.

"James get up!''I yell when I got inside.

''What?''He asks from under the covers.

''Look at the covers of these magazines''I say pulling the covers off him.

'''What? OMG!''He yells

"Shut up look-oh no"I say

''What?''He asks

''This is only three magazines''I say

''So...'''He asks

''There was four with the same cover so that means I dropped one of them oh on oh no''I say starting to panick.

''Please don't tell me you were talking to Carlos'''He says

"Mmmhmm''I say looking scared.

Then we hear a scream then...

''JAMES ISABEL GET YOU ASSES DOWN HER NOW!"Carlos' voice roars.

''Uh oh"We both say.

* * *

Okay so PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW!

I NEED MORE REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY OR ELSE IMMA STOP WRITING ALL TOGETHER!

REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8 Fighting and Hanging Out

Isabel's POV

"Shut make a run for it"I say to James.

"A run for it? How are you gunna do that?"He asks

"I will...Jump off my balcony!"I say

"Won't you get hurt?"James asks

"Dude I have friends who wanna be ninjas and spies,so do I so I can take it"I say

"How about we just face Carlos and tell him it was nothing"James says

"Fine"I say and walk out.

In the 'meeting room' which is the kitchen.

"What is this!"Carlos yells

"A magazine with me and him on the cover"I say innocently.

"Don't play Isabel!"He yells at me.

I hate when people yell at me it makes me feel guilty of whatever they are yelling about.

"Dude don't scream at her it was my fault"James says looking at me then Carlos.

"Well,didn't I tell all three of you guys to not miss with her,that included you!"Carlos yells

"WAIT, You told them not to mess with me?"I asked

"Yes,because you are my daugther and they are my friends"Carlos says back to his own voice.

"Hold your horses buddy. First,I am not your daughter,you're just my legal graudian.

Second,What if I'm the one who is messing with one of the guys?"I say

"Then you and I well find a new place to live"Carlos says

"Um, okay well it was just a small kiss that didn't mean anything"I say looking at James

"Right,didn't mean anything"James says

"Nope,nada"I say

"James leave Isabel and I alone please"Carlos says

"Kay"James says and leaves

Carlos comes to me and puts me on the counter.

"Okay,why?"He asks

"Why what?"I say getting annoyed

"Why did you kiss him?"Carlos ask

"Argh,Carlos I'm telling you it didn't mean anything."I say looking at him in the eye.

"Are you sure?"He asks me.

"Yes,it was just a caught in the moment kiss.I didn't even feel anything"I say

The truth was I did feel something.  
Just a small little so small you can barely feel it spark.

"Haha did you tell that to James?"carlos asks smiling.

"No but i'm hoping if anything ever happens between us,I will bring it out in a fight"I say laughing.

"Are you sure it didn't mean anything?"He says looking into my eyes.

"I'm sure,if it meant something I would of told you"I say and kiss his forhead.

"Okay,I believe"He says

"Good,what's for breakfast?"I ask

Then Logan walks in.

"Pancakes"He says.

"Hurry up I'm hungry"Carlos and I say at the same time.

"Did you guys plan that"Logan asks

"Nope"We say again.

"Okay,I can see why they put you as her legal graudian"Logan mumbles.

I smiled and walked out and up to my room.

Around twenty minutes later I heard Logan yell 'PANCAKES' so I went downstairs dressed.

I was wearing my blue jeans,my Mexican cowgirl boots,my yellow tank-top with my brown long sleeve shirt from Forever 21.

I also had on my cowgirl hat on top of my braids.

"What's up cowgirl?"Kendall asks as I walk into the kitchen.

"Nunthing buddy just ridin' my horse haha ya'know I get called 'cowgirl' alot back home"I say

"Why?"Logan asks putting a pancake on my plate.

"Because I mostly always have my hair in braids and my cowgirl boots on"I say

"Oh"

"Did any of ya hear the rain storm last night?"I ask

"Yeah,why you couldn't sleep cause of it?"Carlos says

"No,actually it helped me sleep"I say smiling

"How could a rainstorm with thunder help you sleep?"Kendall asks

"I'm used to in the country it always rains with thunder.I find it...comforting"I say smiling remembering back to when i was young.

"You're wierd did you know that?"Logan says.

"Sure do mate"I say in my "Texan accent" as Alle called it.

"Why do you use words like those?"James asks

"I dunno it's fun"I say

"Okay well anyway we're still going"carlos says

"I'll go if Bella leaves her hat"Kendall says

"What do you have against my hat!"I say hugging my hat.

"I have nothing against it but it's kinda wierd seeing you in the streets of LA with a cowgirl hat on"He repiles

"Yeah"The other guys mumble

"Ah,you guys are so mean!" I say

The all just stare at me.

"Argh fine I'll leave the hat!"I say

"YES!"The guys scream.

I just shake my head and walk out.

"Bella we didn't that"Carlos starts

"I know *sniff* call me when we leave"I say in fake tears.

God I'm such a good actress.

Half N hour later

"I want fruit loops!"I whine

"But I want frosted flakes"Kendall whines back.

"But I'm younger than you"I say in a baby voice.

"I don't care I want frosted flakes!"He says raising his voice.

"I want fruit loops!"I say raising my voice too.

"Frosted flakes"

"Fruit loops!"

"Flakes"

"Loops"

"We can get both!" Logan says coming inbetween us.

The rest of the shopping mostly went that way with Kendall and I.

"Shut up Kendork!"I yell at him as we walk to the car.

"Why don't you Belldork!"He yells back

"My name ain't Belldork!" I yell back.

"Well,mine ain't Kendork and you're calling me that!"He yells.

"Because i like to!"I say

"Because I like to too!" He yells

"Don't mock me Blondie!"

"Don't mock me Blondie! Alright Brunette!"

"Shut up before I slap you silly!"I yell at him.

"I'm gunna smack you silly!"

"It's slap you saying my words!"I yell at him even louder if possible.

"I can say what I want!"

"Blah blah blah blah!"

"Ohokay blah blah blah blah"

"OKAY SHUT UP YOU TWO ARE LIKE CATS AND DOGS!"Carlos yells

We stop yelling.

"I call cat!"We both yell at the same time.

"No I call cat"

"No I do"

"No I-"

"You're boths cats now sit down I want to go home"James yells from the passenger seat.

Logan was driving,James was in the passenger.  
Kendall was by the window,I was next to him and then Carlos.

"DON'T even start again!"Carlos says

"Fine we were just kidding"We mumble.

It was an hour drive home.

I pulled my Ipod out and put in my purple headphones.

'Mine' by Taylor Swift after I fell asleep on Carlos' shoulder.

When I woke up I got a Feeling was playing now.

Then my phone rang.

"Hello?"I mumble

"Isabel? Hi it's Danielle.I was calling to ask if you wanted to hang out with Jessica,Carrie,and I and some friends tonight"Danielle's voice came from the other line.

I sat up quicky.

"Tonight?"I ask

"Yeah''

''Who's going?''I ask

''Jessica,Carrie and some guy friends "Danielle repiles.

''Oh sure what time?"I ask

''Around 7. We're going to Marvalous' Hang Out place thing''She says

''Awsome I'll see you guys there?''I say

"Actually one of our friend can drive so he'll pick you up"She says

"Cool call when you come to my house"I say

"Kay bye Bells"she says

"Bye Danni"I say and hang up.

"Who as that?"Carlos asks

"Danielle she wanted to know if I wanted to hang out later"I say

"Oh cool"He says

I got feeling that tonight's gunna be a good good night ooh ooh.

* * *

Okay so the Ocs that entered will be in the next chapter hopefully.

REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9 Kisses and More Kisses

This is chapter9! Hope everyone likes! thanks to my amazing beta LoganHenderson4Life!

Isabel's POV

"Arghwhy didn't we go to Save Mart 20 minutes away from here instead of that shopping center?"I asked getting out of the car.

"Because"Carlos repiled

"Just because?"I ask

"Yes just because"He says

After we got everything in it's place I went up stairs to get ready.

"What should I wear?"I say thinking aloud.

I had gotten a text from Danielle that all the girls were wearing dresses so I went over and looked through my dresses.

"Gray/goldish short dress with gold heels?"I ask myself.

"Yes"I repily to myself.

I got dressed and did my hair and makeup.

I grabbed my gold leather bag and left.

I walked down the stairs to the den where Carlos,Kendall,and Logan were sitting.

"Woah what happened to the country girl?"Carlos asks.

"She left riding on her horse and the party girl took her place"I say and put my hands on my hips.

"Ya like?"I ask the guys.

"Yeah but don't you have something that shows more cleveage,and shorter?"He asks sarcastcilly getting up walking towards me.

"Yeah,I'll go change"I say joking.

"No,If you change you're changing back to your cowgirl boots and plaid shirt"He says

"Argh,I ain't changing"I say.

"Just for tonight you can wear those sluty clothes"Carlos says

"Sluty?"I ask smiling.

"Yeah,no offense but you look like a slut wearing that"Carlos says pointing to my dress.

"Guys,does this make me look like a slut?"I ask Kendall and Logan.

There quickly turn to the TV and ignore me.

"Guys!"I say

"I ain't even gunna say anything"Kendall says

"Logan?"I ask Logan.

"Huh what?"He asks playing confuse.

"Do I look like a slut with this dress?"I ask

"Um,do you really want to know?"He asks quietly.

"Agh"I sigh.

"Ha told you"Carlos says victoriously.

"Oh shut up."I say and the door bell rang.

"Ooh they're here"I say excitedly.

"Who's going?"Carlos asks.

"We girls and some guys"I say walking towards the door.

"Guys?"Carlos,Kendall,and Logan ask.

Just now I realize James is not here.

"Yeah guys so what you know them"I say and open the door.

"Hi"The girls say.

"Hey omg you guys look so pretty"I say and hug them.

"Thanks,oh this is Alyssa and Hayleigh"She says

"Hi nice to meet you guys"I say and shake their hands.

"You too"They say

"So you ready to go?"Jessica asks

"Yeah just lemme get my jacket"I say and grab my black long blazer.

"Where you guys going?"Carlos asks

"Um,We're going to Marvalous Hang Out thing for people like as"Danielle says

"Cool care if we join"He says

Our eyes widen.

"Yes,I mean no,but yes uh it's um teen night tonight so uh yeah"I stutter.

"Oh kay then,I want you home by 11"Carlos says kissing my forhead.

"Kay love ya guys"I say and we leave to my guy friend,Cameron's car.

"What's up Bella?"Cameron asks.

"Nun"I simpily reply.

At the 18 and younger club for teens.

We got to the club for teens ten minutes later.

"Hey you wanna dance?"Kane the guy I was hanging out with since everyone else was all paired up.

"Sure"I said and grabbed his hand.

"So"Kane started

"So,how did you get to LA?"I ask

"I was in a dance company and my agent now booked me and someothers to come out to LA"He says

"That's pretty cool"I say.

"Yeah how long are you ganna be staying in LA?"He asks me

"Um,well I'm here to start my career which as you can see had a very good start and I'm pretty busy now so I'll probably stay here for the rest of my life"I say smiling.

"It must be cool to be famous and all"Kane says

"Eh,it has it's moments but sometimes it can be annoying with all the paparazii"I say.

"James let you come knowing there was gunna be guys here?"Kane asks confused.

"Huh?"I ask now confused.

"Well,aren't you two like dating or something?"Kane asks.

"No why would you think that?"I ask

"Because like all the magazines had you two kissing on the cover"He states like it's the most obvious thing.

"Oh doesn't mean anything"I say

"I think it kinda does"He says.

"No because there's nothing going on between James and I"I say looking up at him.

"Really?"He asks

"Ya,well not yet"I mumble the last part.

"Then he won't mind if I do this"Kane says and leans down.

"Wha"I say before Kane's lips are on mine.

It was a short but sweet then parts away.

"Sorry bout that"He says looking down.

"It's fine"I say smiling a bit.

"Maybe this could be the line that starts the whole story"I think.

I gigle after I think sounds just like 'I Know You Know' one of the guys' songs.

"What?"Kane asks.

"Nothing I just remembered something"I say.

" are you from?"He asks

"Small town named Manteca here in Cali"I say.

"Never heard of it"He repiles.

"No one really does"I say laughing.

"You have any siblings?"He asks.

"Yeah I have a nine year old sister,Katie and a 19 year old bro,Jesus"I say.

"Cool"He says.

"Ya"I say.

We keep talking and dancing most of the time we were there.

After awhile of dancing,I sat down next to Hayleigh and begin talking.

"Oh you're Collin's adopted sister"I say.

"Yeah"she says.

"What time is it?"I ask.

"10:50"She says

"Wow,I gotta be home by 11"I say

"Oh then you better go now"She says

"Yeah you have my number right?Imma ask Kane if he can give me a ride"I say and walk over to Kane.

Outside the mansion.

"I had a great time tonight"I say.

"Me too we gotta do it sometime again"Kane says.

"Ya well uh good night"I say and lean up and kiss his cheek.

I went back to my own size and looked at his beautiful blue eyes.

We both leaned in and then kissed for the second time tonight.

"Bye"I say and walk in.

Everything was quiet and the den's light was on.

I immeditaly took off my heels.

Then I went to the kitchen.

I was humming to 'Boyfriend' when someone turns off the lights and grabs me.

I give out a small yelp.

Than once again this night someone kissed me.

They out their arms around my waist and I put my arms around their neck.

It was one of two or James.

We continue to kiss until they say:

"I love you"

Um,oh no.

It's James!

* * *

Uh oh another kiss! What will happen? Will someone catch them? UDK but IK!

Review!


	10. Chapter 10 New Boyfriend

Chapter 10! Ye ha! I didn't really know how to name this chapter so wateva!

Isabel's POV

"What?"I ask him.

I pull away.

"Sorry I don't know what happened there"He says

"Is there um something you wanna tell me?"I ask James backing away alittle.

"Actually the other day when we ya'know kissed it did mean something to me"James says.

"You felt that too huh?"I say quietly.

"Yeah,and since then I can't help but think we could be something"James continues.

"What are ya trying to say?"I ask him leaning against the counter.

"Maybe we could ah date"He says.

"James,I'm sixteen you're twenty wouldn't that look weird"I say.

"Not if we love each other"James says and tries to kiss me.

"Yeah true but there's two problems"I say putting my hand up.

"What?"He asks

"Well,um Kane and I sorta already made a date and what are we gonna tell Carlos?"I say

"What kinda date?"He asks

"Like a hang out date"I say.

"Then that won't be a problem,and Carlos we just have to show him we wanna be together."James says.

"Alright but still no"I say and escape his grip.

He comes in front of me and kneels down.

What is he doing.

"Isabel I like you alot would you be my girlfriend?"He asks.

"NO!"

"YES!"

"I can't because I'm 16 and you're 20 people will think I'm a slut and you're a rapist"My insides scream to me.

"Yes I'd love to"

"Hecks to the no!"

"NO wanna know why because I just kissed a super hot blue eyed boy!"

"I..."I is all I say.

"Yes"I say.

"I knew you'd say yes"James says with a big grin on his face.

"You were right"I gets up and kisses me.

"Now go to bed Carlos is gunna come down any minute to check if I'm home"I say

"Fine are you gunna tell him about us?"James asks

"I'll try,good night"I say and kiss him before pushing him out the door.

Not five minutes passed when Carlos came downstairs.

"What time did you get here?"He asks

"Um,like ten minutes ago"I say

"Oh,did you have fun?"He asks sleepy.

"Ya,hey um Carlos what would you say I had a boyfriend?"I asks facing him.

"I would ask who he is"Carlos says.

"Ah"I just say.

"Why did you kiss Kane?"He says smiling.

"No this happened after I came home"I say quietly.

"Oh,"His smile disappears,"Which one?"He asks.

"J..James"I say putting my hands in front of my face after saying that.

"Did you say yes?"He asks not sounding mad like I'd expect him to say.

"Mhmmmm"I say nodded.

"Well,as long as you're happy"Carlos says and takes a bite of his apple.

Totally not what I expected.

"Wait scratch "He says.

Never mind.

"What why?"I ask

"Because look Bella James can be alittle aggressive,and I'm sure he will try to pressure you to do things that are not for you yet"Carlos says.

"Carlos,I grew up different than you think,I know what I can and can't do,and believe it or not I promised myself I wouldn't do 'it' until I was 18"I say softly.

"How do I know you'll keep that promise"Carlos says

"Because I'm still a kid inside,and somewhat outside.I can't even say that word without thinking it's gross"I say

"Yeah but I even if you don't want to he'll probably make"Carlos says

"But I won't let him.I'd say no every time."I say.

"Isabel I wanna believe you but just thinking you'll be in the heat in of the moment and you'll just go along"Carlos says.

"Carlos trust me please"I say

"Fine,just know if you wanna talk,you can come talk to me"He says.

I think the sleep is getting to him.

"I know let's get you to bed"I giggle when I see his head falling down to the counter.

He puts an arm around me for support.

Next morning

I woke up the next morning and my stomach hurted.  
I got up and went into my bathroom.

Hello mother nature.

"Argh"I whine.

After awhile I went down stairs to breakfast.

"Mornin' sleepy head"James says and comes over to me.

"Mornin' are you the only one awake?"I ask him.

"No the guys are up they're just in their rooms" He says

"Oh"I simply reply.

"Did you talk to Carlos last night?"James asked

"Ya he says it's fine"I say.

"Com'mere then"James says and kisses me.

When we pull away I feel the mood swings.

"Is breakfast almost done I'm hungry"I say angrily.

"Woah okay yeah it's almost done"James says.

"It better be!"I scream and walk out.

I hate PMSing.

Logan passes by me.

"Mornin' Bella"He says smiling.

"Morning!"I yell at him

"Pushy"He says offened.

30 minutes later.

"Argh where's my cup!"I yell at the table.

"It's in your hand"Logan says

"PMSing?"Carlos asks

"Ya"I say depressed.

"Oh"He says

I start crying and walk out the room and flop on the couch and throw a trantrum.

Kendall passes by.

"PMSing?"He asks

"YA!"I scream happily and skip back to the kitchen.

* * *

Wierdo! Haha jk! How did ya like the new episode? Let me know in ya review!

REVIEW PLZ!


	11. Chapter 11 Life Just Got Better!

After breakfast James and I cleaned up the kitchen.

"What are you gonna do today?"He asked

"I dunno"I say.

"I know something we could do"I say smiling.

He comes over to the counter and kisses me.

Nothing.

Yep,nothing,I felt nothing.

A few seconds later we part and look at each other.

"Um,no offense but that felt really awkward"James says

"No I agree with you"I say

"Ya know this isn't gonna work out"We both say at the same time.

"Yeah,I guess that kiss was just one time"I say awkwardly.

"Yeah I'll see you later"James says

"JAMES! This won't make a difference in our friendship right?"I ask him.

"No course not"He says and leaves.

Seconds later Carlos came onto the kitchen.

"What's wrong Bella you look like you saw a ghost"He says poking my cheek.

"Huh?Oh,nothing it's just nothing just forget it"I say.

"Come on tell me,did something happen with James?"He asks

"Yeah"I simply say.

"What?"He asks.

"James and I broke up"I say looking at him.

"What you only lasted a couple of hours?"He says

"Ya but I've done that before"I say shrugging.

"You've been out with a guys for like 8 hours and broke up?"He asks.

"Yeah,he ignored me so I broke up with him"I say.

"Oh,Bella do you like Kendall?"Carlos asks out of the blue.

"Uh,he's cute I guess"I say kinda freaked out."Why?"

"Just asking I think you to would make a cute couple"He says grabbing an apple.

"Wait,so you wouldn't like me to go out with James but you'd let me go out with Kendall?"I ask him.

"Yeah"He says taking a bite.

"Why?"I ask laughing.

"Because Kendall is younger and he's more...childish like you"He says.

I laugh even more.

"What?"He asks.

"Well,it's just that I haha I don't know I'm PMSing"I say in laughter.

"Calm down"He says when my face turns red.

"Okay so I was gonna say,Kendall has a girlfriend which I cannot compete with"I say

"Why not you're pretty"Carlos says

"Because she's a pretty green eyed blonde and I'm just a golden/grey/black eyed brunette"I say.

"Bella you're just as pretty"Carlos says

"Carlos maybe something will happen between us but for now drop it"I say and walk out.

I went up to my room and got out my I'm sixteen and I have a DSI but it's cool so don't judge me!

I started playing 'My Baby Girl' when someone knocked on my door.

"Come in!"I yell

"Whatcha doing?"Kendall asks as he walks in.

"Nothing just playing my game"I say showing him.

"Whatcha playing?"He asks

"My Baby Girl"I say

"Can I see?"He asks and sits down on my bed.

"Sure here"I say giving him the DSI.

"What's her name?"He asks talking into the mic.

"Ronnie"I say smiling.

"Wow what a nice name"Kendall says laughing.

"Shut up I like that name"I say laughing too.

"She looks like you,who's the daddy?"Kendall asks

"Ha ha I'm a single ya wanna make a baby"I say.

He laughs.

"Omygod that sounded so wrong"I say embarrass.

"I get what you mean"He says.

"You better,so you wanna?"I ask him.

"Sure,do you have to go to court and all that?"Kendall asks.

I glare that him confused.

"You gotta go to court to have a kid?"I ask.

"I dunno I'm not a dad"He says.

Two hours later

"Ha ha nah ah she looks like me"Kendall laughed.

"She has my smile"I say laughing too.

"She has my eyes"Kendall argued.

"Now that I agree with"I say looking at the baby on the screen.

"Why we name her Ronnie?"Kendall asks.

"Cause I like that name"I say.

"But her last name is Schmidt right?"He asks 'tickling' the baby.

"Sure,shouldn't you be with Kelsee?"I ask thinking if that was the right name.

"You mean Kayslee?"He asks

Kelsey or Kayslee is Kendall's girlfriend who I always forget her name.

"Argh,right why do I always think it's Kelsey?"I say

"They do kinda rhymes"Kendall says

"Ya,why aren't you with her?"I ask

"You two don't get along to well do you?"He asks

"Not really,Kendall why aren't you-"

"Why is that?"Kendall interrupts.

"I dunno I have intensity to not get along with blond chicks expect Paige,seriously why?"I ask

"Oh that's weird cause I'm blond and your little cousin is a dirty blond too and you two are close and then Paige has Lady Gaga hair-"

"KENDALL! What's going on? Why aren't you with Kayslee?"I ask him.

He sighs,"She broke up with me"He says quietly putting the DSI down.

"Oh,sorry I know this isn't my business and all but why?"I ask him.

"She says I hang out with you and the guys more than her"He says

"Oh,if ya want I can go talk to her"I say getting up from my spot on the bed.

"No Bella don't if she can't handle her boyfriend working and hanging out with his best friends then it's her problem"He says

"Oh okay then,why didn't you tell anyone?"I ask him.

He just shrugs.

"Who cares? Let's get back to the baby"He says.

I this guy moves on fast.

And is super inside voice says.

WHAT? No I don't like Kendall.

Yes,you do!

No I-

"Isabel?You okay?"Kendall asks

"Uh,yeah just thinking"I say and lay on my stomach like Kendall.

About ten minutes past when his phone rang.

(Kendall's POV)

"Hello?"

"Kendall?"

"Yeah?"

"It's Kayslee"

"I know that"

"Listen I'm sorry I broke up with you I wanna get back together"Kayslee says.

"No,Kayslee we're over."I say not caring when she starts crying.

"You want privacy?"Isabel mouths.

I shake my head no.I have a plan!

"Why not?"Kaylsee asks crying

"Because I found someone new who deals with me and my career"I say.

"Who's this chick!"She asks screaming/crying.

"Her name is Isabel"I say looking at Isabel.

(Isabel's POV)

"Her name is Isabel"Kendall says into the phone.

My head shoots up when I hear my name.

"No,no,no,no,no"I mouth to Kendall.

He shakes his head up and down yes.  
Seconds later he hangs up the phone.

"Kendall what was that for?"I hiss at him.

"What?"He asks.

"Why you'd tell her I was your new girlfriend"I ask him.

"Because I want you to be my new girlfriend"He says leaning in.

"What?No,Kendall where are you getting this from?"I ask him.

"I heard you and Carlos talking you think I'm cute"He says smiling.

"Well,yeah"I say.

"Just at lease pretend to be my girlfriend"He says

"Why?"I ask him.

"Because Kayslee is on her way"He says.

"Argh,Kendall"I say

"Please?"He says pouting.

"No"

"Yes,please Bella please"

"Are that desperate?"

"YES!"

"Fine"I say

"Yay!"Kendall cheers and picks me up.

"KENDALL SCHMIDT!"We hear someone yell.

(Kendall's POV)

I looked out to see who was screaming.

Oh no is KAYSLEE.

"What?"I ask her.

"I demand you put that girl down"She screamed.

Carlos,James,and Logan appear behind her.

"No"I say

"Kendall just put me down"Bella whispers.

"No"I whisper back.

"Kayslee,why don't you got nothing to do here"I say.

"Well,I came to get my boyfriend back"She says.

"Well,your boyfriend is now my boyfriend"Isabel says.

YES! I gotta new girlfriend.

The guys jaws hit the ground.

"Oh really?"Kayslee asks.

"Yes"we both say.

"Whatever"She yells and leaves.

I put Isabel down.

"So does this mean we're together now?"She asks

I crash my lips on hers.

"Awwwww"We hear the guys say.

Kayslee who?

(Isabel's POV)

Well,here I am kissing Kendall Schmidt in a Hollywood mansion.

CAN LIFE GET BETTER?

"You wanna be my girlfriend?"Kendall asks.

I smile,"Yes"

We kiss again.

Life just got better!

* * *

I know I know! James then Kendall/Isabel well be the couple for my story cuz Kendall is my fav!

Review!


	12. Chapter 12 Auditions

Chapter 12! Ye ha

(Isabel's POV)

It's been a week since Kendall and I began dating.

It's been a pretty good week.

Right now we're watching TV in my room.

"What are we watching?"Kendall asks.

"I'm In The Band"I say looking at the screen.

"You watch this?"He asks

"Ya who doesn't?"I say

"Lots of people including me"Kendall says.

"Well,now you do"I say

We both lean in to kiss when...

RANG!

My phone rings so loud we jump.

"Sorry"I say

"It's okay answer it"Kendall says

"K,hello?"

"Hey Bella,guess what?"Kane's voice comes in.

"Hi,what?"I ask him eagerly.

"They're holding auditions down town for a new soap opera or teen sitcom on the same channel Hellcats is on."Kane says

"Really? Are you gonna go?"I ask him.

"Yeah! Hayles and Jessica are going too"Kane says

"Awesome pick me up in ten?"I say

"Sure bye"Kane says

"Bye Kane"I say and hang up.

"What's up?"Kendall asks

"Nothing,I gotta get ready"I say and jump off my bed.

"Why?"He asks

"Cause Kane,Hayleigh,Jessica and I are gonna go to an audition"I say looking through my closet.

"Oh,for what"Kendall asks.

"A new sitcom"I say throwing on my royal blue tee that said "Forever" from Forever 21.

I rushed to the bathroom and changed into black skinnys and my tee and quickly combed my straighten hair.

"Should I wear heels or boots"I ask Kendall showing him a pair of blue heels and black leather boots.

"Boots"He says.

"Okay"I say and finish getting ready.

"How do I look?"I ask

"Beautiful like always"Kendall says.

"Aw,thanks for that you get this"I say and walk over to the bed.

We start kissing.

Kendall flips us over so I was under him.

"No,you're gonna mess up my hair"I say getting up.

"Come on"Kendall whines.

"No,if you stop whining when I come home we can make out"I say winking at him.

"I'm whinging"He says getting up.

We then went down stairs.

"Where you guys going?"Logan asks as we walk in the living room.

"I'm going to an audition"I say happily.

"That's great!"The guys say.

"Ya,oh they're here bye love you"I say kissing Kendall.

"What about us"The guys whine.

"I love you guys too"I say and hug each one.

"Be careful and hope you get whatever part you're auditioning for."Carlos says and kisses my forehead.

"Kay bye"I say and run out to Kane's car.

At the audition.

"So who are you auditioning for?"I ask Jessica.

"The main character's,Ronnie which you are auditioning for,best friend"She repiles.

"Oh,what about you Hayleigh?"I ask her.

"Your other friend/step sister who you get along with"She says

I was auditioning for the role of Veronica 'Ronnie' Jackson.

She was an only child to a single mom,her dad walk out on her mom when she was born.

Veronica was know as Ronnie and seen as a 'bad girl'.

No one really knew who she was other than her mom and best friends.

On the desrciption it said she was a obnoxious but kind teenage girl.

Sounds like me.

"210,210 is up"The talent scout says.

"That's me"I say to my friends and walk in the room.

"Name and age please"The lady sitting behind the desk asks without looking up.

"Isabel Rodriguez,16"I say.

She raises her head.

"Did you just say Isabel Rodriguez?"She asks

"Yeah that's me"I say.

"Do you know who you are?"She asks getting up and walking towards me.

"Uh,I think we just confirmed that"I say.

"Haha I mean do you know you're like the best superstar right now?"She asks

"Really?"I ask surprised.

"Yeah,you put Miley Cyrus in second place,you could win all her Grammies in one show"She says

"Wow I didn't know that"I say with a small laugh.

"Yes,and you could bring us alot of teen and kids from 12 down audience we want"She says excited.

"So does this mean I'm in?"I ask excited too.

"Yes,Isabel you are now Ronnie Jackson an obnoxious but kind teenage girl also the main role in the new sitcom,You Don't Know Me"She says

"Ah,thank you so much"I say excitedly.

"Here's the schedule"She says and gives me a piece of paper.

30 minutes later.

"WE GOT THE PARTS!"Kane,Hayleigh,Jessica,and I yelled in the kitchen.

"Hey Kane I never asked you what role you auditioned for?"I ask Kane.

"Austin Jetts Ronnie's love interest"He says

"Ooooh"Hayleigh and Jessica say.

"Shut up cause it's just acting"I say.

"Yeah and Isabel is taken"Kane says.

"Haha true"I say

"Hey peeps what's going on?"Carlos asks as he walks in.

"WE GOT THE PARTS!"We yell again and start jumping up and down.

"That's awesome,what role did you get Bella?"He asks

"The main character,Ronnie Jackson!"I say loudly.

"Awesome!"He yells to and hugs me.

"Well we're out"Hayleigh says pointing to her and Kane.

"Why?"I ask

"Because I came along with him and when he leaves I gotta leave too"Hayleigh says.

"Oh okay then bye I'll text ya"I say hugging each one.

"So it's just you and me"Jessica says.

"Yep"I reply.

"This is awesome,my big break finally is gonna happen"She says happily.

"I know right!"I say

"Yeah and I get to share it with my best friend"She says

"Aw,I didn't know- wait is that in the script?"I ask her

"Sorta"She says

"Ha whatever"I say.

"So you and Kane are gonna kiss in the show"She says wiggling her eyebrow.

"So it won't mean anything"I say taking a sip of my coke.

"I didn't mean you two I meant Kendall"She says

"Oh what about him?"I ask her.

"He's your boyfriend"She says

"I know that what about him being my boyfriend?"I ask.

"How are you gonna tell him that you and one of his friend are gonna kiss?"She asks

"Well,it is a sitcom and I know he'll understand,I mean come on he kisses other chicks too"I say.

"True I'll see you later"Jessica says and walks out.

"Hey babe how'd it go?"Kendall asks as he walks in.

"Great I got that part actually we all did"I say smiling.

"Congrats"He says and kisses me.

"What part did you get?"He asks

"The main role Ronnie Jackson"I say smiling.

"Oh,ha your favorite girl name"He says laughing.

"Yeah,and guess who is the lead guy?"I say

"Who?"Kendall asks.

"Kane"I say wrapping my arms around his neck.

"That's great does he play your brother?"He asks

"No he plays my love interest,yes we'll kiss and stuff"I say

"Oh,what's the show called?"He asks

"Um,You Don't Know Me"I say

"Cool"He says

"Yeah,I believe I owe you some thing"I say leaning in.

"Yup"Kendall says.

We kiss for at lease five minutes.

"Let's go watch a movie in my room"I say

"Sure"Kendall says knowing what I mean.

I said my room because Kendall's room is pretty messy.

We're gonna have to do something about that cause I hate messy rooms.

But for now I'm gonna go kiss my hot rockstar boyfriend some more.

I love saying that!

* * *

I don't have alot to say except: Who's excited for the new episode? I sure am! XD

REVIEW PLZ!


	13. Chapter 13 Part One:Meet The Parents

Hey people! ENJOY! check out my other story Our Song it's a one shot!

Isabel's POV  
Today was the day before Thanksgiving or Turkey Day as I call now I was on the phone with Alle.

"So whatcha doing tomorrow?"I asked her.

"Um,nothing like always my aunt Maria and Felip are coming"She says

"Oh,cool"I say

"What are you doing"Alle asks me.

"I dunno we haven't nothing planned"I reply.

"That's cool,maybe you should have dinner with Kendall's parents"She says in her 'I know you wanna' voice.

"No,I'm not ready to meet the parents"I say.

We both laughed at what I say.

"Why not I bet they won't like you"She says joking.

"I know right"I say joking back.

"I'm kidding,they'd love you"She says.

"No they won't"I say in a sad voice.

"Why not?"Alle asks.

"Because I'm probably not 'Schmidt Perfect'"I say

Alle sighs,"Isa come on why wouldn't you be?"She asks

"Because I'm not blond or green eyed"I say sadly.

"I wouldn't think that'd mattered"Alle says

"Why?"I ask

"Well,in all the pictures you have on MySpace and Facebook and every other thing you have you and Kendall look totally in love"She says.

"Well,yeah but-"I start.

"But nothing he loves you and I still bet his parents won't like you"She says joking.

"Yep they won't tell me why?"I say

"Because you're a bad role model!"She says laughing.

"Thanks my so called best friend that give me alot of hope!"I say sarcastically.

"I'm kidding but you should be more responsible"She says

"Yeah that comes from a girl whose room is a dump"I say laughing.

"Hey don't change the subject"She says.

"Okay well anyway remember that time I was suppose to have dinner with Ty's parents?"I ask her.

"They're divorce"Alle says in a 'duh' voice.

"Yeah I know that"I say back.

"So how were you gonna have dinner with them?"She asks

"We never did! His parents were always busy for their son"I say.

"Yeah what do you mean?"Alle asks not getting the point.

"I mean his parents didn't care about him"I say and was interrupted.

"I know and I still can't believe you went out with him"Alle says.

"Getting off point here,what I'm saying is Kendall's parents could be different than Ty's"I say

"Oh,I get you"Alle says.

"Finally I gotta go to breakfast love ya byes"I say

"Bye me too"Alle says and hangs up.

I finished getting ready and went down stairs.

"Morning boys"I say walking into the kitchen where all the guys were at.

"Morning"James and Logan mumble still half asleep.

"Morning Bells"Carlos says and kisses my forehead.

"Morning"I say back.

"Morning sunshine"Kendall says.

"Morning hot stuff"I say.

We both kissed while the guys faked gagged.

"Oh shut up you're all just jealous"I say smiling.

"Jealous of what?"Carlos,Logan,and James ask.

"Jealous that Kendall has a hot girlfriend who's isn't snobby"I say.

"Yeah not snobby"The guys mumble.

"I'm not snobby"I say crossing my arms around my chest.

"No you're not"Kendall says and kisses me again.

"So what are we gonna do tomorrow?"I ask sitting down next to Carlos.

"I'm going to San Diego with my family"James says.

"I don't know"Carlos and Logan say.

"Oh,you Kendall?"I ask him.

"Actually I was talking to my mom this morning and she said her and dad want us to go over for dinner"Kendall said.

Great.I hope he means all of us.

"That sounds great what do you guys think?"I ask Carlos and Logan.

"Actually I think he means just you two"Logan says smiling.

they both knew I didn't want to meet his parents yet.

"Yeah if that doesn't bother you guys"Kendall says.

"Not at all"The guys say smiling at me.

I glared at them.

"Bella what do you think?"Kendall asks.

"I think that's great I'd love to meet your parents"I say smiling.

"Awesome they wanna meet you so bad they want us to stay over"Kendall says.

Great not do I only have to eat dinner with them but I have to stay the night at their house.

"That sounds really cool"I say still smiling.

On second thought Kendall and I probably gonna have to share a room so we could cuddle all night.

Carlos cleared his throat."If you guys do you better now sleep in the same room especially in the same bed"He says.

"What you don't trust us?"Kendall asks him.

"Not alot,when you two are together anything can happen"Carlos says.

"So true"We say together.

"Yeah so James how long are you gonna be in SD?"Kendall asks James.

"Just like two days"James says.

"Cool"He says.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast. At night James left to San Diego.

NEXT DAY 5:30 PM

I was finishing my make up before leaving to Kendall's parents house.

"Ready?"Kendall asks.

"Yeah"I say and grab my hand.

I was dressed in a black tube top tank,a black cardigan with a black belt with a moon on it in the middle,dark jeans,and black peep toe heels. My hair was in it's natural looking figure.

It was curlish like always.

"Got you stuff for the night and tomorrow?"Kendall asks.

"Yep you?"I ask him.

"I have clothes over there"He says.

"Then let's go"I say and grab both of my bags.

"Bye guys have fun"Logan says to us.

"Don't tell them to have fun"Carlos hisses.

"I'm just saying"Logan says.

"You two gonna be okay by your selves?"I ask them.

"Yeah we're going to the club"Logan says putting on his sun glasses.

"Okay,but tomorrow when we come home I don't wanna see any chicks trying my clothes and wandering around my house"I say with a face of disgust.

"You won't,maybe"Carlos says smiling.

"You guys are pigs"I say laughing.

"Love you guys see you tomorrow"I say hugging both of them.

"Isabel Rodriguez I'm trusting you."Carlos says in a serious voice.

"I know we won't do anything plus his parents are gonna be in the house"I say.

"Isa"Carlos says pointing at me.

"Kidding god take everything so serious"I mumble.

"Bye guys"Kendall says and we drive off.

5mintues to Kendall's house

"You look nervous"Kendall says.

"I am"I say looking out the window.

"Why?"Kendall asks.

"Because most parents don't like me"I say looking at him.

"Well I can assure mine will"He says and smiles.

"You sure?"I ask still alittle uneasy.

"Yeah I'm sure"He says.

"How lucky am I to have you?"I ask out loud.

"I'm the lucky one"He says.

We stop at a red sign and kiss quickly.

Like two minutes later we arrived at his house.

"We're here"He says.

"Great"I lie.

"Come on calm down it's okay"He says and kisses my cheek.

"Okay"I say.

He comes to my side and opens the door for me.

"Thank you"I say smiling.

"De nada"He says in spanish.

"Ooh your spanish is getting better"I say

We intertwine our fingers and walk to the front door. Kendall just opens the door and we walk in.

"We're here!"He screams.

"MOM! Kendall brought another-"His brother Kevin says.

"Another what?"Kendall asks.

"Wait you're a brunette"Kevin said kinda surprised.

"Yeah I am"I said looking at Kendall.

"I'm Kevin and that's Kenette"Kevin said.

"Hi nice to meet you I'm Isabel"I say and shake both of their hands.

"Wait you're that hot chick from that one commercial"Kenette says.

"Yeah I guess"I say.

"Where's mom?"Kendall asked them.

"In the kitchen"They say.

"Thanks,you guys staying for dinner?"Kendall asks his brothers.

"Mom's making us"They mumble.

"Ha alright then"Kendall says and we walk towards the kitchen I think.

"Mom we're here"Kendall says loudly.

"Hey baby"His mom says.

"Mom this is Isabel,Isabel this is my mom"He says pointing to each one.

"Hi nice to meet you I'm Kendra but call me mom"Kendra or mom says.

She had blond her and hazel looked like she was around the 40s.

"Isabel"I say and shake her hand.

"Well,dinner is ready you kids hungry?"She asked us.

"Yeah are you?"Kendall asks me.

"Uh yeah sure"I say.

"Then take a sit"She says. Then a man that looked sorta like Kendall came in the room.

"Hello son"The man says.

"Hey dad I want you to meet someone"Kendall say and points to me.

"Hello I'm Kyle and you must be Isabel"Kyle says.

"Yeah nice to meet you"I say.

"Nice to meet you-woah you're a brunette"He says amazed.

Why do they keep saying that.

"I know right"Kevin and Kenette say.

"So what about her being brunette"Kendra says.

"Well for one congrats Kendall for your new girlfriend and second he's never dated a brunette"Kyle says.

"Yeah that's true"Everyone but me says.

"Because there's not another hot brunette like Isabel"Kendall says.

"Aww"Kendra says.

"Let's have dinner everyone"Kyle says.

Dinner went asked me questions like,where I was from,what I did all got along fine.

Kendall's and my hand were intertwine through out most of the time.

"That was delicious thank you Kendra"I say once I finish.

"Thank you you are such a sweet girl"She replies.

"I try"I say smiling."Would you like help cleaning up?"

"Oh no thank you you're our guess"She says.

"I don't mind I clean up the kitchen after every meal at home"I say.

"Ah,Kendall doesn't help you?"She asked.

"None of them do"I say taking a sip of my drink.

"Oh my Isabel you gotta make them help you out"She says.

"I really don't mind though I'm the oldest girl in my family so I had to learn to clean"I say.

"Isabel where have you been these past years?"Kendra asks.

I smile at her. After cleaning up we all headed to the living room.

It was around 10 when we all went to bed.

"So where am I gonna sleep?"I ask Kendall.

"In Kendall's room I trust both of you"Kendra says.

"Okay then"I say feeling a bit uneasy.

"Don't feel like you two can't do anything because of us"She says.

I laugh a bit and look at Kendall.

"Mom"He whines.

"Sorry,well good night see you in the morning"Kendra says and leaves to her room.

"Let's go to your room?"I ask Kendall.

"Alright."Kendall says and we walk into his room.

His room wasn't bigger than the mansion's of course but it was pretty big.

I grabbed my bag an take out my black shorts and black tank top. I just started changing there in front of Kendall.

His eyes widen when I took my top off.

"You like what you see?"I ask him smiling.

"Huh? Oh I wasn't looking"He says turning away.

"I know you were"I say.

I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his neck.

"What are we gonna do tonight?"I ask him.

"What ever you wanna do"He says.

"What about this"I say and close the gap between us.

"Maybe this"He says and walks us over to his bed.

After that it turned into a full make out session. We stopped when we both ran out of air.

"Yeah I like that"I smile.

After a while of just cuddling and kissing we went to sleep.

12:30 am.

Read the clock.I got up and went into Kendall's bathroom.

When I got out I ran into Kendall who had woken up.

"Ow Kendall"I whisper.

"Sorry babe"He says and kisses me softly.

Again it turned into a make out session once again.

"Let's have some fun cowboy"I say and take off my shorts and shirt.

"Alright cowgirl"Kendall says and pushes me onto the bed.

Once Kendall reached my bra strap he stopped.

"You sure bout this?"He asks me.

I didn't think twice because I knew he was the one for me.

"Positive"I say.

In about ten minutes we became one. We had just made love to each other for the first time.

Best Turkey Day ever.

* * *

Okay this chapter turned out different than I thought it 's two parts to this so this is part for reading and review please!


	14. Chapter 14 Part Two:The Ring

Kendall's POV

I couldn't believe what just happened. But it did so I gotta believe it.

After all the 'action' we cuddled up together. Isabel started getting up.

"What are you doing?"I asked her.

"Putting on my clothes on,you wouldn't want someone else seeing your girlfriend's body now do you?"She says.

"Nope you're right."I say.

"Tonight was fun"She says.

"Yep it was"I say smiling.

I decided it was time i told her I loved her so I did.

"Isabel"I started.

She looked at me.

"I have to tell you something"I say.

Her face turns to worry.

"I love you"I say

Her worried look now turns to a smile.

"I love you too Kendall"She says.

After another while of cuddling and kissing we finally went to sleep. For real this time.

Isabel's POV

OH MY GOD HE SAID HE LOVES ME!

* * *

NEXT MORNING Still K's POV

I woke up the next morning around 8 with Bella wrapped in my arms.

I tried not to move much so I wouldn't wake her up. I just layed there with her in my arms.

Ten minutes after I woked up she woke up too.

"Morning darling"I say to her.

"Morning babe"Bella says still alittle sleepy.

She begin stretching like always in the morning.

"What are we doing today?"She asked me.

"I have something planned for both of us"I tell her.

I did have something planned I just hope she likes it.

"Okay,I'm gonna shower see you in a few"She says and leaves to the both room.

Half 'n Hour later.

"Okay I'm done"Bella says getting out of my bathroom.

"You took half 'n hour to shower?"I ask her.

"Ya so? Be glad I didn't take hours"She says.

"True but still an hour?"I ask her again.

"Kendall shut up and get ready"She says.

"I just need to change I already showered in the other bathroom"I say.

"Oh okay then are we gonna breakfast here or are we gonna go out?"Bella asks.

"Go out since everyone else pretty much left already"I say.

"Okay let's go then"She looks at me.I was only wearing my basketball shorts."Go change"She says.

"I'll just go like this"I say teasing her.

"No way"She says.

"Why not?"I whine.

She laughs,"Because I am not gonna walk around the streets of LA with my shirtless hot boyfriend"She says.

"Well,why not?"I ask her again.

"People will stare at you like a weirdo"She says laughing."Believe it's not funny when people stare at you weirdly"

"People stare at you wierdly?"I ask her laughing too.

"Yup who doesn't when a group of friends are being loud and wierd?"She says.

"Okay then"I say.

10 minutes later.

"Bye it was nice meeting you"My mom says to Isabel.

"You too"Bella replies.

"Bye mom"I say and hug her.

"Bye Kendall be good and helpful"She says.

"I will"I say and Bella and I get in my car.

"Where we off to?"She asks.

"Main Hollywood"I say.

My parents didn't leave right my Hollywood they left almost an hour away from Hollywood.

"Oooh okay"Bella says.

The whole way there was fun. We sang along with her Ipod and just talked.

'Just The Way You Are' came on and we begun singing along.

Oh her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying

She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day

Yeah I know, I know  
When I compliment her  
She wont believe me  
And its so, its so  
Sad to think she don't see what I see

But every time she asks me do I look okay  
I say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

Her lips, her lips  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
She hates but I think its so sexy

She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day

Oh you know, you know, you know  
Id never ask you to change  
If perfect is what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same

So don't even bother asking  
If you look okay  
You know I say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

"That song is so true about you"I say to Bella.

"Aw,I love you"She says and kisses my cheek.

"I love you too. We're here"I say.

"Awesome"She says and gets out of my BMW.

Of course there was paparaziis taking pictures as soon as we got out of the car. We smiled at them and went into Mac's Cafe.

"Hello how can I help you today"The red head behind the counter asks us.

"I want some hot chocolate and a piece of the tres leche cake please"Bella orders.

"Okay and you sir"The lady asks me.

"I'll have some mocha coffee and a piece of chocolate cake please"I order.

"Okay that's gonna be 7.50"The red head says.

Isabel handed her a five dollar bill and I gave her the rest.

"Your order is 32"She says.

We went and sat a table for two.

"What are we doing after this"Bella asked.

"I wanna take you some where"I say smiling at her.

"Why are you smiling like that?"She asks.

"Because I just know you'll love it"I say.

"32"The red head yells out.

"That's us"I say and went to get our things.

"Yum this cake is delicious"Bella says.

"Let me try it"I say.

"She gives me some of her cake.

"It is good want some of mine?"I asked her.

"Can I?"She asks.

"Anything for you"I say and give her some of my cake.

"It's pretty good"She says.

Her phone started ringing.

"Who is?"I ask her

"The house"She says.

"Put it on speaker"I say.

"Hello?"She says.

"Hey Bella where you at?"Logan asks.

"At Mac's Cafe what are you guys doing?"She asks him.

"Carlos is in bed and I'm eating breakfast"Logan says.

"What's Carlos doing?"Isabel asked with a face of disgust.

"He brought this hot chick home last night I think they're still having-"Logan says.

"Okay we get it"Bella says quickly.

"Yeah come get me please it sounds really gross"Isabel drops her spoon.

"Thank you for taking away my appetite"She says.

"I know imagine me,can you please come get me?"Logan whined.

"No bye"Isabel says and hangs up.

"Poor Logan"I say.

"Yep ahh"She shivers.

"What?"I ask her.

"Just thinking 'bout what Logan said about Carlos and that chick"She says.

"Are you done?"I ask her.

"Yeah I don't think I can eat that anymore"She says.

"Okay I just need one more bite"I say.

"Kaykay"She says.

"Alright let's go"I say getting up.

Isabel's POV

We got out of the Cafe and we started walking somewhere.

"Where we going?"I asked Kendall.

"Somewhere be patient it's a surprise"He says.

"I don't like surprises"I whine.

"Too bad"He says.

The paparazzi were all over us. They just had found out about Kendall and I acouple of days ago.

We walked a bit and then we came to a halt in front of a..jewelry store?

"Um,why are we at a jewelry store?"I ask Kendall.

"Because I wanna buy you something"He says.

"Aw,Kendall you don't have to"I say.

"Yes I do"He says.

"But I have to pay at least some of whatever I get"I say

"No I buy it all by myself"He say pointing to himself.

I just stare at him smiling.

He's so sweet!

"You're so sweet!"I tell him.

"I know come on let's go jewelry shopping"He say and we walk in.

"Hello can I help you"Some blond lady asked us as we walked in.

"Sure"Kendall says.

"What are you two looking for?"The blond asked with a fake smile.

"We don't really know but I want something sparkly"I say smiling.

"Oh well do you wanna see any rings?"She asked.

"Yes"I say quickly.

"Okay well over here we have every shiny ones"The lady says.

"Ooh look at that one no wait it's too small"Kendall says.

"What's too small?"I ask him.

"The diamond,it has to be bigger and shinier"Kendall says.

"Okay this is a diamond from Europe it's 7 carets"She says.

"And the ring is pure gold?"Kendall asked.

"Yes,sir"The lady says.

"What do you think Bells?"Kendall asks me.

I was in my own world looking at another ring.

The ring itself was gold with four small diamonds around it and a bigger one in the middle. It was perfect.

"Isabel?"Kendall repeats.

"Huh oh um,it's pretty but can I see that one?"I ask the lady pointing at the ring.

"Sure,here you go"She says passing the little box to me.

"Wow"I whisper.

"Isn't it beautiful?"The lady says now smiling for real.

"Yeah"Kendall and I say.

"How much is it?"Kendall says.

"32hundred"She says.

"Wow Kendall you don't have to buy it for me"I say again.

"But I want to"He says.

"So will that be the one?"The lady asks.

"Yes"I say smiling.

"Alright I'll be right back"She says and leaves.

"Thank you Kendall but you didn't have to"I say.

"You're welcome"He replies.

"Why did you have to buy me some thing so expensive?"I ask him smiling.

"To show you how much I love you"He says.

"You show me how much you love me when you kiss and hug me"I say with my heart about to pop out.

"I know I just had to"Kendall says.

"Alright here we go"The lady says coming back to us.

"So it's gonna be 32hundred I need you to sign here and here"She says giving Kendall a pen and clip broad.

"So how long have you two been together if you don't mind me asking"She says to me.

"Almost two months"I say.

"Oh you guys are a very cute couple"She says.

"Thank you"I reply.

"Here's the ring and have a great day"She says.

"Thank you"We both say and walk out.

As soon as I got the ring I put it on my middle finger. The paparazii invaded us to get a look at what we bought.

"I love you so much"I say to Kendall.

"I love you way more"Kendall says.

* * *

REVIEW!


	15. Chapter 15 The Rumor Is

Isabel's POV

I don't know if any of the paparazzi got a good shot of my ring but they were all over us so probably at lease one of them got the picture.

"Are we going home now?"I ask Kendall.

"Yeah unless you wanna go some where else"He says.

"Do you mind stopping at the mall?"I ask him.

"No"He says.

"The mall it is!"I cheer.

At the mall

"Let's go to Anchor Blue"I say and grab Kendall's hand.

"Okay"Kendall just says.

"Oh look at this hoodie it's so pretty"I say looking at a plaid red and black hoodie.

"You already have a shirt like that"Kendall says.

"So who says I can have both?"I ask him.

"Hey look I found a guy hoodie just like yours and it's my size"Kendall says holding up a hoodie just like mine.

"That's so cool"I say"

"What if we buy clothes that look the same?"Kendall says.

"We'd look like twins"I say laughing.

"Yeah let's do that"Kendall says.

"Okay oh look at this one try to find one for you"I say

It went on like that for about another 20 minutes. Finally we payed for everything and left the store.

"I need a new dress for the premiere on Saturday."I say.

"There's a dress store"Kendall says pointing to American One dress store.

"Let's go see them"I say excitedly.

"Hello if you have any questions I'd be glad to help"Some young looking lady says.

"Thank you"I say.

"So what do you wanna get?"Kendall asks.

"I don't know help me look"I tell him.

"Okay what about this green one?"He asks me laughing.

"Omygod no"I say laughing too.

The dress was a dark green color with brown all over it. So not what I'm looking for.

"This one is pretty cute"Kendall says holding a black mini dress that had a zipper from the top to mid waist.

"You're kidding right?"I ask him.

"What you don't like it?"Kendall asks me.

"I do but it kinda looks like a dress for a hooker and I don't know I'm not a hooker!"I say laughing.

"Than buy it and wear it just for me"He says winking.

"Keep dreaming"I say.

After awhile of looking at dresses we picked out the top 20.

"Would you like any help?"The girl asked.

"Sure"I say.

"Alright sir you could take a sit there and you and me can go in this dresser"She says.

"Okay"I say and walk into the dresser.

"Okay so the first you're gonna try on is the leather lime green one?"She asked.

"Yeah"I say

"Okay"

I came out the dresser."So what do you think?"I asked Kendall.

"It looks like it's trying to kill you"He says.

"I feel like that too"I say and walk in.

Next few dresses.

"No"

"What is that?"

"No"

"No way"

"Wear that just for me,sure"

SLAP! On the head.

"Next"

"No"

"Er"

"It's too tight"

"Don't like that color"

"Too short"

"Too long"

"Okay what about this one"I say for like the thousand time.

"It's actually pretty cute."Kendall says.

It was a fusha/light blue/white/yellow dress. It was floor length. It was an a V shape and tied only from the back.

"I like it but-"I was cut off by Kendall.

"There's always a but to everything"He says laughing.

"Okay as I was saying it makes me feel like a daffodil"I say.

"Haha you look like one"Kendall says.

"Argh,well you're nice"I say.

"What are you going to?"The lady who said her name was Marie asked.

"My new t.v. show's premiere"I answer.

"Oh wait what show?"She asked

"You Don't Know Me"I say.

"Oh that one by little cousin is dieing to see it"She says.

"Oh she's my fan?"I ask her.

"Yeah,she is also dieing to by your cd"She says.

"Oh remind me to sign something for her"I say.

"Really?"

"Yeah of course"

"Alright."

"Okay here is the last dress"Marie says.

I walk out the dresser with a fusha knee length dress with pockets on the side.

"Omg! I love this"I say excitedly.

It was heart shaped and the pocket's zippers were gold.

"I like to"Kendall says.

"Then this is the one"I say.

"Okay"Marie says.

I changed out of the dress and into my clothes.

"You're gonna look stunning"Kendall says.

"Aw thanks baby"I say.

"You welcome"He says and kisses my cheek.

"Here you go"Marie says.

"Thanks oh the signing"I say.

"Oh yeah um here sign this paper"She says.

I got the pen and signed it.

RAWR! Isabel Rodriguez.

I signed.

"Thanks so much she's gonna be so happy!"Marie says.

"Thank her for being my fan"I say and grab my bag."Thank you"I say and we leve the store.

"I'm tired let's go home now"I say.

"Okay do you love me?"Kendall asks me putting his arm around me.

"Of course I do,do you?"I say.

"I love me too"He says joking.

"Argh so you don't love me"I say 'offened'

"I love you more than life"Kendall says.

"Aww,I love you"I say and kiss him.

AT THE HOUSE NOW

"Hey people!"I scream when we enter the mansion.

"Dude do you have to be so loud?"Carlos asked from the couch.

"Were you sleeping?"I ask him.

"Yeah it's so early"He says.

"It's almost 4 pm"I say.

"Oh,last night was long"He says.

"O...kay"Kendall and I say.

"Damn where you guys go?"James who was back already asked.

"Shopping"I say waving my bags.

"What you buy me?"Carlos says getting up.

"Nothing"I say.

"Why not?"He asked.

"Because we went shopping for us not you guys"I say pointing to Kendall and I.

"What's that on your finger?"Logan asked.

"Just alittle something I bought her"Kendall says.

I put out my hand.

"Holy cheese!"The guys scream.

"What?"I ask them.

"You guys are engaged?"They yell/ask.

"WHAT NO!"Kendall and I scream.

"Than why is the ring on your wedding thing finger?"Carlos asked.

"It's not on my..OMG IT IS!"I yell.

"In other news our reporters found Hollywood's newest couple on the streets with alittle surprise."The tv lady said.

We rushed to the couch.

"The newest hottest celebrity Isabel Rodriguez and boyfriend actor and singer Kendall Schmidt were found walking into a jewelry store let's go to Tina for more about that"The lady says.

"Yes as we know they walked into the jewelry store looking very happy and in love"Tina lady starts.

"We got some pictures of them inside picking out various rings."

They showed some pics of us looking at the rings.

"When the young couple came out of the store Isabel now had a gold ring on her wedding finger here is a look"Tina said.

You could hear us talking about some news we had to tell everyone.

"As you can see they said something about news so now rumor is that the young couple are engaged and possibly waiting for their first child already"The lady says.

"Back to you Heather"She says and they go back to their normal studio.

"Woah those two moved on fast and they barely started dating"'Heather' says

"And young Isabel is only like 17,18?"Her partner 'Tom' says.

"Wow well I guess well just have to wait and see for more on other news-"

"Well,now the whole world thinks you knocked Isabel up and are engaged"Carlos says.

"Not the whole world just everyone in California"I say quietly.

"Well that's what you guys get for being together"Logan says.

"So you're saying we should break up?"Kendall asked him.

"Sorta and sorta"James says.

"What do you mean?"I ask him.

"You guys should because it'd show you're not engaged"James starts.

"But you shouldn't cause then they'll think he left you with your baby"He says.

"BUT I'M NOT PREGNANT!"I yell.

"Let's just wait and whatever it's just a rumor"Kendall says.

"Yeah it'll get old or some other celebrity will do something stupid or something"Logan says.

LATER THAT NIGHT

"Kendall I'm scared"I say to him.

"Why it's just a stupid rumor"He says.

"Not that I'm mean the other thing"I say.

"The one of you being pregnant?"He asked.

"Yeah"I nodded

"Why?"Kendall asked now looking at me.

"Because last night we did 'it'"I say

"So?"He asked

"We didn't use protection so maybe I could be pregnant"I say looking away.

"Oh no let's just hope you're not,not in the bad way"Kendall says.

"I know"I say.

"Good night love you"Kendall says.

"Love you too"I say.

We kiss good night and he leaves my room.

God,I hope I'm not pregnant.

* * *

Yeah I didn't like the ending. I'm probably posting more because I have the whole week off of school so yay!

Is Isabel pregnant? Thanks to JamesMaslowBTR100 for the idea!

Review!


	16. Chapter 16 Oh My God

The Next Morning Isabel's POV

I was so scared and nervous. Today Kendra,Kendall and I would go to the doctors to get a test done on me.

"Bella you ready?"Kendall asked coming into my room.

"Yeah an a sec."I say from my bathroom.

"Are you nervous?"Kendall asked coming in the bathroom.

"No,Kendall I'm so happy cause today I get the news that could ruin my career."I say sarcastically.

"Geez,just asking"He says quietly.

"Sorry,yes I'm nervous"I say turning to him.

"Don't worry hopefully everything will be fine"He says.

"Yeah hopefully or else we're screwed"I say.

"My mom's downstairs"Kendall says.

"Kay I'm finished"I say leaving the bathroom.

"Let's go then sooner we get there sooner we know"Kendall says.

"Can you get my bag?"I asked him.

"Sure,brown one right?"He says.

"Yeah wait-blah!"I say and run into my bathroom just in time.

Kendall comes up behind me and pulls my hair back.

"You okay?"He asked.

"Yeah just the nerves"I say.

I had felt ill most of the morning and now I was worried.

"Okay just say if you need anything but we should get going"He says.

"Yeah why don't you ahead and go downstairs I need to get something"I say opening the door for him.

"Kay call out if you need anything"Kendall says and kisses my cheek.

"Yeah I know"I say.

He leaves and I sit by the door. Tears beaming my eyes.

I never planned my life to go this route I think to myself.

Tears fall out my eyes. I wipe them away and go to my mirror to fix my make-up.

I left my room and went into the kitchen where everyone was at.

"Hey Isabel you ready?"Kendra asked.

"Yeah,let's go"I say putting on my best fake smile.

"Good luck"Logan and James say.

"Thanks"I say and hug each one.

I turn to Carlos. Tears once again swim in my eyes.

"It'll be okay"He whispers and hugs me.

Some tears fall from my eyes.

"I hope you won't let me down will you?"I ask him.

"Course not whatever happens I'll be there with you"He says.

"Thanks love you"I whisper.

"Love you too girly"Carlos says and lets go.

In the car

"You guys nervous?"Kendra asked Kendall and I.

"Yeah"We reply.

"Well,just know that if you are pregnant I'll help out on anything you need"Kendra says.

"Thanks that means alot"I whisper.

My parents didn't know about anything yet. They probably already heard from the news.

"Are you gonna tell your parents if you are?"Kendra asked me.

"I guess I have to my brother called yesterday"I say.

"Did he hear about it?"Kendall,who sat next to me in the backseat asked.

"Yeah he asked me if it was true I told I didn't yet"I say.

"And what he say?"Kendall asked.

"He said he wouldn't tell anyone"I say and look out the window.

"Oh"Kendall says.

"We're here"Kendra says.

"Great"Kendall and I say sarcastically.

"Cheer up you guys could be having a family"Kendra says.

Kendall and I look at each other.

"Isabel"A nurse calls out my name.

We all stand up.

"That's me"I say.

"Hi I'm Margaret come with me"Margaret says.

"Okay"I say and we all walk into a small room.

"Alright so can you tell me alittle why you think you're pregnant"She says lamely.

"Well,I've been feeling somewhat ill and yeah"I say not really knowing what to say.

"Okay can you tell me your age"She asked me.

"Um,17"I say.

(Yeah I said she was 16 but now she's 17 so deal with it)

"Oh,okay"She says abit surprised.

"Your doctor will be with you in a minute"Margaret says and leaves.

10minutes later.

"Okay so let's get started."The doctor says.

"I'm out"Kendall says reaching for the door.

"NO!"Kendra and I yell.

"If you love me like you say you do you'll stay"I say giving him the puppy eyes.

"Fine"He says and sits in the chair next to the bed.

"Ow ow ow"I whisper.

Kendall intertwines our hands together.

"If you feel any pain just squeeze my hand"He whispers to me.

"Ow"I hiss and squeeze his hand.

"Okay not so hard"He says.

"Alright so let's see"Doctor Carter says and turns the little screen on.

"Oh there it is Isabel you are pregnant"She says in a cheery voice.

I squeeze Kendall's hand so hard he starts whimpering.

"Ow Bella that hurts"He says.

"Sorry,um do you know how long I've been pregnant?"I ask the Doctor.

"Um,it seems like it's barely developing so I'd say just acouple of days"She says.

"Thanks so can we go now?"I ask her.

"Yeah of course I'd like you to come in two weeks again"Doctor Carter says.

"Alright"I say and get up.

"Let's go"I say to Kendall and Kendra.

"Okay,Isabel everything will be fine"Kendra says and pulls me into a hug.

"I'm thinking how I'm gonna tell my family"I say.

"You don't have to tell them now just take a couple of days to take the news in"She says.

"Thanks"I say.

When we walked out once again the paparazii invaded us.

"Isabel! Is it true you're pregnant?"They all shout at me.

"Are two engaged?"Those are the questions they all asked me.

I just ignored them. When we got in Kendra's car I silently started crying.

"Bella I'm sorry this my fault"Kendall whispers.

"No it's not you didn't know"I whisper back.

It was true it wasn't just his fault it was both of our faults.

At the house

"So now it's not just gonna be thinking about yourselves"Carlos says.

"Yep"I say back.

"What wrong aren't you happy"James asked me.

"I am it's just still alittle weird in my head"I say.

"It's supposed to be"Logan says.

The house phone starts ringing.

"Here it's Alle"Logan says passing the phone to me.

"Thanks,hello"I say.

"Hey Isabel"Alle's voice sounds worried and scared.

"Why do you sound scared or worried what's wrong"I ask her getting worried too.

"Forget that for a second,what they tell you?"She asked me.

"It's true"I say knowing she'd probably scream at me.

"Oh I'm happy for you"She says.

"Thanks now tell me what's wrong?"I ask her.

"Isa,Tyler's gone"She says.

Tyler or Ty is one of my ex boyfriends.

"What do you mean gone?"I ask her feeling scared too.

"I mean he heard about you and your baby"Alle says.

"Shit"I cus.

"Yeah"She says.

"Do you think he's coming this way?"I ask her.

"That's what Scott and I think"She says.

"Oh wait why would Scott know?"I ask her.

"Because he said they were at his house when they saw the news and Tyler threated him that he would kill Scott if he didn't tell him where you lived at"Alle says.

"OMG! Is Scott okay?"I ask her

"He's find but he feels bad for telling him"She says.

"I have to call him"I say.

"Yeah Isa becarefull Tyler could appear at your door any minute"Alle says.

"Fuck my life"I whisper.

"Becarefull take one of the guys with you everywhere"Alle says.

"I will"I say back.

"I don't want you or your baby getting hurt"She says.

"Thanks I love you and miss you bye"I say.

"Love you miss you too bye"She says and hangs up.

"Well,guys my life just got harder"I say to the guys.

"Why?"They asked.

"Because Tyler heard about everything and is trying to get me or something"I say looking down,

"So?"They ask.

"So Tyler ain't nice when he's mad"I say.

"We won't let him get you"The guys say and group hug me.

"I just know he's probably headed this way"I say.

"Sleep over at Isabel's room!"Logan shouts.

2:30 am

The wind blows.

"You guys hear that?"Carlos asked everyone when he heard the wind.

"Yep hide Isabel!"James hisses loudly.

"Guys shut the hecks up I'm trying to sleep"I hiss sitting up too.

James and Logan were by the door and Carlos and Kendall were on my bed one on each side.

"We're trying to protect you and we just heard something"Logan hisses.

"It was the wind!"I hiss angrily.

"Fine down everyone"Kendall says and we all layed down again.

I knew the guys weren't sleeping like they usually did and neither was I.

Next morning.

"You sure you'll be okay?"Kendall asked me.

"Yeah plus you guys put an emerency button in my room that connects to all your cell phones"I say.

"Alright love you and daddy loves you too"Kendall says kissing my belly through my sundress.

"She/he is four days old I don't think it know when it's daddy is leaving"I say to Kendall.

"I don't know love you babe"He says and kisses my lips.

"Love you too"I say to all the guys and close the door.

They had recordings today so I was left at home alone and scared.

Minutes later I heard someone knock on the door. Wonder what the guys forgot.

"Coming!"I yell.

I open the door and see...

"Hey Bells miss me?"

* * *

Ooooooh wonder who it is? Thanks again to JamesMaslowBTR100 for the idea!

Review plz!


	17. Chapter 17 Troubles Arrive

Hey everyone another chapter! Happy Thanksgiving everyone!

ENJOY!

Isabel's POV

"Hey Bells miss me"The voice I was so scared of hearing was right in front of me.

"What are you doing here?"I asked Tyler.

"I missed my Bells so I can and I'm taking you with me"He said smiling deviously.

I back away from the door he followed. I remembered I had put my phone in my dress's back pocket.

I quickly took it out behind my back and started typing. I knew the keybroad my heart.

I finished writing what I thought was right.

H3lp he here hurry uhp.

The text said. Kendall was my first contact so I pressed his number and sent it.

Tyler didn't notice he was going on about us being happy together.

"Why did you come Tyler?"I ask him.

"I came for two things"He says.

"One,for you,two to kill your precious boyfriend and baby"He says.

"Can't you just get over me? I'm happy now you can't take it away from me"I tell him.

With the guys. Kendall's POV

We were waiting to start a scene. I don't know why but I felt this weird feeling inside.

"Kendall man what's wrong?"Logan asked coming up to me.

"I don't know I have a feeling something is wrong"I tell him.

"Look I bet you're just missing Bella but we're just shooting this scene then we can go"Logan says.

"Imma call the house quickly"I say but then my phone rings.

"Help he here hurry up"I read out loud.

"Who is that from?"Logan asked me.

"It's from Isabel,Tyler found her!"I scream.

"Calm down Kendall I'll tell the other guys and tell the director"Logan says and hurries off.

Back to Isabel

"Get out of here!"I scream at Tyler who tried to touch.

"Not until I finish my job"He says and laughs.

I run up the stairs to my room and try to close the door.

Tyler was very muscular so he pushed it open.

"Come here dolly"He says pointing to me.

"No get away from me!"I yell at him.

"I just wanna know why you 'did it' with Kendall and not with me?"He asked getting on top of me.

"Because Kendall didn't tell me he loved me then cheated on my me!"I yell trying to push him off.

Tyler jumps up throws me on my bed.

"Well,now you're gonna get me"He say and starts kissing my chin and neck.

I had pressed the button twice so hopefully the guys were coming already.

The guys

"He could do anything to her we gotta go!"Kendall screamed.

"Man chill we're going!"Carlos yelled back.

"Isabel's a strong girl she can fight for herself-"James says.

All of their phones ring.

"It's the emerency ring!"Carlos screamed.

"I told you let's go!"Kendall yelled.

They explained quickly to the director and ran to Carlos car.

"Hurry up! She could be hurt!"Kendall yelled at Carlos.

"I'm driving as fast as I can"Carlos says.

Isabel's POV

By now Tyler had me in my panties on the bed.

"Get off of me!"I yelled.

"Shut up you slut!"He yelled.

"Help me!"I yelled.

"No one can hear you!"Tyler yelled at me.

I was in tears and he saw.

"Look is crying"He said in laughter.

"Please don't touch me just leave me alone!"I cried/yelled.

"Not until I'm finish with you"He says.

I kept kicking at him. I heard a car stop and doors shut.

The guys were here!

Kendall's POV

We got to the house and we all ran out.

"Isabel!"I yelled into the house.

"Help me"She yelled back from her room.

"She's in the room,Logan call the police,Carlos James,and I take care of the rest"I said to the guys.

Carlos,James,and I ran up to Isabel's room.

We entered the room and saw Tyler on top of here.

"Don't you touch her again"I say loudly.

They both turned to us. Isabel had tears on her cheeks and it broke my heart.

"Look,your body guards are here"He says laughing.

"Get off of her"I tell him.

"What if I don't?"He asked me.

"Then you get this"I say and punch him in the face.

He falls off the bed.

He gets up and pushes Isabel off the bed. She lands right on her stomach.

Isabel's POV

When he pushed me off the bed I landed right on my baby bump.

That ain't gonna be good. I felt a lot of pain all over my stomach.

I slowly turned to see the guys fighting each other.

I cry out in pain and Kendall hears me.

He looks at me and pushed Tyler to James and Carlos they took him down stairs.

"Isabel,are you okay?"Kendall asked me kneeling beside me.

I shake my head no.

"What's wrong what hurts?"He asked.

Since I had barely any air in me I managed to say,

"My stomach"

"It's okay we're gonna take you to the hospital"Kendall says.

"Can you get?"He asked me.

I shake my head no.

"Okay I'll text Logan and tell him to help me take you to the hospital"Kendall says and takes out his phone.

I continue to cry and he hugs me.

"It's gonna be okay"He whisper.

I just cry.

"I'm here,Isabel can you move?"Logan asked coming in.

I shake my head no again."No it hurts really bad"I say.

"Okay,let's get her to the hospital"Logan says.

Kendall picks me up bridal style and walks down stairs were the police and firemen were at.

They put me on the couch in the den.

The female paramedic came over to me.

"Do you feel pain?"She asked me.

"Yes"I reply.

"Are you pregnant?"She asked me.

I shake my head yes.

"Oh okay then bring the stretcher"She says to one of the males.

Minutes later they had me up on the ambulance.

"Kendall I'm scared"I cry.

"Don't worry Bella I'm gonna be with you"He says.

"I love you"I tell him.

"I love you too Bella"He says and pecks me on the lips.

1hour later Kendall's POV

All the guys and I were in the waiting room at the hospital waiting for Isabel's news.

"Isabel"A female doctor said.

We got up and walked toward her.

"I'm her boyfriend"I say to her.

"Okay well,Isabel is prefectly fine nothing is broken or hurt"She says smiling.

"What about her baby?"I asked her.

"Are you the father?"She asked me.

"Yes"I replied.

"Sorry,the baby didn't make it,it was too small to live"She says.

"Oh,can we see here?"I asked the doctor.

"Sure but the room is small only one or two of you can go in at the time"She says.

I look at the guys. They nod knowing what I meant.

"I'll go"I say.

"Alright she's in room 205"The doctor says and leave.

I entered the room and saw Isabel sleeping on the hospital bed.

She heard the door shut and woke up.

"Hi"She says quietly.

"Hi beautiful"I reply and kiss her head.

"Kendall what happened to the baby?"She asked me with hope in her eyes.

"Sorry Bella"I tell her and hug her.

"It's okay"She crys.

"I could've tried to defend myself"She starts.

"Isabel you couldn't do anything and don't start blaming yourself"I tell her.

"But it's my fault"She cried.

"No it's not,I'm just happy you're okay"I tell her.

I hug her and she crys some more.

* * *

Aw,sorry people but that had to happen.

Happy Thanksgiving!

Review!


	18. Chapter 18 Part One:The Red Carpet

Hey everyone! How was ya'll Turkey day? I'm was fun! I didn't go to sleep til 4am! ENJOY!

Isabel's POV

Saturday 12:30 pm

It was a couple of days after everything and finally I got some peace.

We had already eaten breakfast and now I was in my bedroom alone with my guitar.

I had written a couple of lyrics down and guitar chords. I had planned the song to be named The Only Exception.

The song was somewhat of my life.

This is what I had so far:

When I was younger  
I saw my daddy cry  
And curse at the wind  
He broke his own heart  
And I watched  
As he tried to reassemble it

And my momma swore that  
She would never let herself forget  
And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love  
If it does not exist

The chorus went like this:

But darling,  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception

Then the second verse went:

Maybe I know, somewhere  
Deep in my soul  
That love never lasts  
And we've got to find other ways  
To make it alone  
Keep a straight face

And I've always lived like this  
Keeping a comfortable, distance  
And up until now  
I had sworn to myself that I'm  
Content with loneliness  
Because none of it was ever worth the risk

That's all I had so now I was strumming my guitar. I heard a knock on my door and then Kendall walked in.

"Hey babe what are you doing?"He asked me sitting down next to me on my bed.

"Nothing just writing a new song"I say showing him the note book that contained the lyrics.

"Oh,The Only Exception"He reads out loud and raises an eyebrow.

"Yep,The Only Exception"I repeat.

"What's it about?"Kendall asked me putting his arm around my waist.

"I really don't know it has some part of my life though"I say.

"What happened in this part of your life?"He asked me pulling me closer.

"Kendall my mom called"I say looking at him.

"And the song is about your mom calling you?"He asked confused.

"Welll,no but yes"I say getting confused by my own words.

"What do you mean?"Kendall asked.

"Kendall my mom called to tell me my dad left"I say.

"He left where?"He asked me still confused.

"He left my mom and Katie,and he didn't just leave them he left Cali he left the US"I say starting to get upset.

"Oh,did he go on a business trip?"Kendall asked still not getting my point.

"No!Kendall he left my mom he's been cheating on her for the last couple of months"I say with tears beaming my eyes.

"So why he leave Cali?"He asked.

"Because the other lady lives in Mexico so he left with her"I say.

Some tears fall from my eyes.

"Oh,Bella I'm sorry"Kendall says and pulls me into a hug.

"It's not that he left it's that he actually left"I say.

"Isn't it the same thing?"Kendall asked.

"No,see because I always knew him and mom would some day divorce but I never thought he'd leave Cali"I say.

"How did you know they were gonna divorce?"Kendall asked me.

"Because they weren't happy together they just stayed together for us"I say shaking my head.

"So the song is about your dad cheating on your mom?"He asked me.

"Yes,but this one it was the first time he cheated on her,he broke his heart and my moms"I say.

"Ah,so why's it called The Only Exception?"Kendall asked.

"Because I promised myself I'd never fall in love and sing about it that day"I say looking into Kendall's eyes.

"Oh so when you say you love me you don't mean it?"Kendall asked me looking hurt.

"No,that's the point you changed my mind into believing love does exists and you are my only exception"I say and smile at Kendall.

"Ah,I get it now"He says and presses our foreheads together.

We spent some time just laying next to each other. I traced Kendall's abs with my finger.

Something I love to do.

"What time is it?"I asked Kendall.

"Um,one-thirty why?"He asked me.

"Oh,can you drive me to set,we're having a last minute dress rehearsal"I say getting up.

"Yeah sure,can I stay?"He asked me.

"Sure I'd like that"I smile and kiss him quickly.

Ten minutes later we were in the car.

"So,what time is your performance at 5 and it ends around 5:30 why?"I ask Kendall.

"Because I'm walk the red carpet with you and I ain't walking like this"He says.

He was in a pair of skinnys,vans,a black t-shirt with a plaid one on top,and a black beanie.

"You look cute"I say.

"Ya right"He says.

"No you do but you should change"I say laughing.

"See?"He says.

"I'm kidding"I giggle.

Minutes later we were at the Staples Center where I was gonna perform. That premiere was just a couple of blocks away.

We got inside and all the backstage singers and dancers were there. I changed into my outfit and went on stage.

"The first song will be Who Owns My Heart"The director says.

We got on our places and the music.

Creation shows me what to do  
I'm dancing on the floor with you  
And when you touch my hand  
I go crazy, yeah

The music tells me what to feel  
I like you now  
But is this real  
By the time we say goodnight  
I'll know if this is right

And I feel you (you) coming through my veins.  
Am I into you (you) or is it music to blame?

Who owns my heart  
Is it love or is it art  
'Cause the way you got your body movins got me confused  
And I can't tell if it's the beat or sparks

Who owns my heart  
Is it love or is it art  
You know I wanna believe that we're a masterpiece  
But sometimes it's hard to tell in the dark  
Who owns my heart

After that we did Only Girl and then we did it over again. By the time we left it almost 5.

"So,you gonna come see me?"I ask Kendall.

"Yeah,but I'm gonna go change so I'll see you in a couple of minutes"He says.

I walk with him to his car and kiss him goodbye.

"If you guys come and I'm not outside I'm probably in my dressing room"I say to him through the window.

"Okay love you"He says.

"Love you too"I say and kiss him again.

I walked back inside and they started doing my make up.

20minutes later.

It was just five minutes before five and the guys hadn't come yet.

_Knock knock_

I hear from the couch of the my dressing room.

I get up and open the door. It was the guys.

"Hey guys"I say smiling.

"Woah"They gasped. Even Kendall who already saw my outfit.

"What?"I asked them laughing.

I was wearing a one piece outfit. It was silver with glitter all over it. It had only one strap.

My hair was wavey and lose.

"You look beautiful"Kendall says and kisses me.

"Thank you,you look cute too"I say looking him up and down.

He was in black skinnys,black vans,a white dress shirt with a tie and a tuxedo coat jacket.

"Thanks."He says.

The guys were dresses somewhat alike like Kendall.

"Isabel we need you on stage"One of the producer says.

"Okay,guys you're gonna be in the side"I tell them and they nod.

We walked out to the backstage and I was in front of the guys.

"Good luck"They say.

"Thanks"I smile and kiss Kendall.

"Isabel goes up and we're on"The director said and I appeared on the stage.

The music to Who Owns My Heart started and I started singing.

I peeked a couple of times over to the guys and winked at Kendall.

After the performance I was rushed out to my dressing room.

In ten minutes I was ready to go to the premiere. I met up with Kendall and the guys.

James had taken his new girlfriend Ciara,Logan took Erin,and Carlos was gonna walk with Hayleigh.

And of course me and Kendall. All the paparazii and the fans were there already.

Jessica and Camreon who were dating had walked out already followed by some of the other cast.

The guys went too. Other famous people went too.

"Isabel,Kendall you guys go"My manager says.

I grab Kendall's hand and we walk out to the red carpet.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! Click click click"Was pretty much all we heard.

We took some pictures together and then one was the TV station's reporters interviewed us.

"Isabel,Kendall Hollywood's newest and hottest couple how are you guys?"The girl reporter asked us.

"We're good how are you?"I say.

"We're fine,so Isabel you must be so excited to be on your red carpet"She says.

"I am,I never really imagined myself on my premiere's red carpet with a super hot guy"I say smiling.

"Haha that's very cool,how long have you two been together now?"The guy reporter asked us.

I looked at Kendall,"Two,three?"I asked him.

"About three months now"Kendall says.

"Woah,and we just found out a couple of weeks ago"They say.

"Yeah,it was sorta of a secert at first but I guess someone catched us making out or something"I say and the four of us laugh.

"Yeah,so there's been a rumor that you're pregnant and engaged is that true?"The lady asked us.

"No"We reply.

"No,really?"They asked us.

"No,we did have sexual relations together and we thought I was pregnant but I'm not and we're not engaged"I say.

"Ah,wow everyone was just really confused and excited"The lady says.

"Yeah,we noticed and we've been asked that alot lately"Kendall says.

"Well,now we have the true answer thank you so much and enjoy the show"The lady says and shakes our hands.

"You too bye"We say and we leave.

Minutes later we finally entered the building.

We took out seats in the front row with the main characters and the guys.

I can't wait til the after party! It's probably gonna get wild!

* * *

Okay there you have chapter 18! I'll try to update tomorrow or Monday!

Also this is part one of the premiere! Next the after party!

REVIEW!


	19. Chapter 19 Part Two:Dancing,Love&Gunshot

Hey everyone! Thanks to JamesMaslowBTR100 for the amazing idea!

Isabel's POV

The premiere went great. It was kinda different then what I thought it'd be like.

We had all gone out of the building and into the club where the after party was gonna be at. I had changed into a cheetah print short,one strap dress with brown boots/heels.

The guys and their dates and Kendall and I sat in one of the booths. I was sitting next to Kendall and Erin.

"So how you guys like the show?"I asked everyone.

"It was awesome"They all said.

After we talked and just hanged out the director Chris Johns went up to the middle of the dance floor and go the mic.

"Everyone can I have your attention"He says.

"First of all,I wanna thank every one for joining us here tonight and our amazing cast."He says and everyone claps.

"I'd like if the whole cast would come up here with me"He says. The whole cast walks over to him.

Since I was the main role they put me in the front and the middle of everyone.

"It's been great to work with all of you,I'm glad you're all the cast and now some other people"He says and everyone laughs.

"We're pretty much done with the first two seasons already and so this cake is you guys and your amazing work"Chris says and one of the waiter brings in a big cake.

It said:

To The Most Amazing Cast Ever!

With balloons printed on it.

"Pass the mic to Isabel"One of the minor character says.

I shake my head no but I still ended up with the mic.

"Okay,so um thanks to everyone who's supported our show,to Chris's productions and to the amazing people I work with you guys are awesome actors"I say.

"I couldn't of asked for better co-workers haha and well,thanks for choosing me fo the lead role"I say to Chris.

"Well,thanks Isabel,you're a very great actress so now the cast will cut the cake"Chris says and gives me a knife.

"1,2,3!"We yell and cut the cake. Jessica gets some of the whip cream and puts it on my nose.

I laugh and put some on her. After everyone ate some cake the DJ started to well,be a DJ.

Mostly everyone was on the dance floor. The Djplayed alot of club music so most of the girls were grinding on their guys. Including me.

I saw Erin and Logan dancing pretty close to each other. Some one likes some one. They did make a pretty cute couple.

The DJ then played 'Shots' by LMFAO Jon. Everyone went crazy.

And trust everyone was already pretty wild,with this it got even wilder.

Jessica and I went into the middle of the dance floor because we were all in a big circle.

All the guys cheered. We went back to our guys and started dancing with them.

Kendall's hand was on my but and the other on my hip.

Everyone was singing along with Lil Jon. I looked around and saw all the guys with the same look on their faces. Wow.

"I'm fucked up!"We all yelled.

Erin and I got in the middle and I saw some moves I didn't know she did.

After 'Shots' the Dj put 'It's No Getting Over You' The Remix by David Guetta. We didn't move from our places and started dancing again.

Kendall's chin was on my shoulder.

Kendall's POV

Isabel was dancing like never. She went pretty wild with all the fast techno music. I didn't mind,I like when she dances like that.

They put a Jersey Shore remix and she yelled,

"FIST PUMP!"And everyone put their fist in the air.

After that they played some more club music. Then the Dj put Rock That Body by the Black Eye Peas.

Isabel,Erin,Jessica,Hayleigh,Danielle,Alyssa and Carrie did this weird wave thing.

They keep dancing like that so the guys and I went and sat down at our booth.

I guess the girls got tried and went and sat down with us.

"Having fun?"Isabel asked me.

"Yeah,I can see you are"I laugh.

"Yeah,I haven't partied like this since my quince"She says.

We talked and kissed for a little while. When the Dj played 'Broken' By Lifehouse.

Isabel said she wanted to slow dance with me.

Isabel's POV

When the Dj played Broken by Lifehouse I realized Kendall and I hadn't slow danced together as a couple yet so I asked him to dance with me. He said yes.

We got to the dance floor and he put his hands on my waist and I put mine around his neck and put my head on his shoulder.

"I love you"He whispers to me.

"I love you so much more"I say.

James,Ciara,Logan,Erin,and Carlos and Hayleigh were dancing too. They were all in their own little world.

"I'm gonna miss you when I leave to NY"I say.

Chris had told me and Kane that we had to shoot two episodes in us though.

"I'm gonna miss you too"Kendall says and puts his head on my shoulder. The song changed to Never Say Never by The Fray.

"Kendall?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't let me go"

"I won't"

One big cheesy kiss happens here.

4 hours later

It was now 1:30 am and mostly everyone had left.

James left to take Ciara home. So did Logan but he took Erin 'home'. I wonder what's gonna happen with them tonight. Not.

Carlos and Hayleigh had left a bit earlier. All of my other friends left 'home' too. If ya know what I mean.

"So it's just you and me"I say to Kendall.

"Yep,come on let's get home"He says and opens the door to my side of our car as he said.

When we got home I went straight to the couch.

"My feet are killing me"I whined.

"Then take them off"Kendall says.

"Ahh haa"I whine.

Kendall comes over to the couch and takes my heels off and pulls me over the couch.

"Let's go upstairs"Kendall winks at me.

"Okay"I giggle. I cover my mouth when I do.

"See you make me giggle like a idiot"I pout.

"It's cute"Kendall says and picks me up bridal style.

"I love you"I say and kiss his neck.

"I know I love you too but not tonight"He says when I kiss his neck.

"Aw,who's playing hard to get?"I ask him in a baby voice.

He just ignores me. Fine,but I'm getting my way tonight.

We go to my room and he put me on the bed.

"Good night love"He says and kisses me.

"Stay with me"I beg him.

"Bella I've slept in your room all week,I think those nightmares should be gone."Kendall says.

"I know but please stay"I say on the vurge of tears. I don't know why.

"Why are you gonna cry?"Kendall asked me. He kneeled down in front of me and lifted my chin.

"I don't know,but don't leave stay with me"I say. Tears fall from my eyes.

"Fine but don't cry"He says and wipes my tears away.

"Thanks,I'm gonna change"I say and walk into my bathroom.

I changed into my luxury night gown I had bought with Erin.

I came out of my bathroom and Kendall was already in his boxers.

"Hey,I thought you didn't wanna do anything?"I teased him.

"I'm not"He smiles.

I slip into the bed next to him. We lay down and I kiss his neck.

"No"He says.

"Fine then good night"I angrily say and turn away from him.

"Bella come on don't be like that I was kidding"He says.

I turn back around.

"I know"I smile and go on top of him.

"I like your outfit"Kendall says.

"Thank you"I say.

We started doing our 'business'

"Oooh Kendall"I moaned.

All sort of things happened. After we finished I layed on top of him.

"Best night of my life"I say.

"Yup"Kendall says.

We were both breathing heavily.

"I love you"I say.

"I love you too"Kendall says.

We hear the front door open and close.

"I'm here!"James' voice says.

"Aw,man"Kendall says.

"OKAY!"I yell back.

"Well,I guess we can't do anything anymore"I say sadly.

I get off Kendall. I layed next to him with my head on his shoulder.

We fell asleep like that.

3:30 am.

I looked up and felt this weird feeling like someone was watching.

I sat up in bed and looked out my balcony.

Right there on my balcony was Tyler.

"Oh my god"I whisper.

Kendall sits up to.

"What's wrong Bella"He asked.

I decided I was probably seeing stuff.

"Um,do you see anything on my balcony?"I asked him.

He looks over my shoulder.

"No"He says.

I look again and I see him again.

"Yes there is look it's Tyler"I shake Kendall.

"There isn't any body there Bella"He says.

I got very scared now. I started shaking.

"Isabel what's wrong?"Kendall asked turning on the lights.

"He's right there Kendall"I whisper.

"He's not here Bella I'll even check"Kendall says.

We got up and changed.

I put on my undies and a pair of jeggings and a t-shirt. Kendall grabs his sweats that were in my room. He didn't bother to put on his shirt.

He went over to the balcony doors. He looked out them.

"Fuck"He cursed under his breathe.

Kendall's POV

I looked out the window. Yep,sure thing. Tyler was right there.

"Fuck"I cursed.

"What?"Bella asked worried.

"Come on let's get out of here"I tell her.

I grab her just when Tyler breaks the glass doors.

"Hey,Bells Kendork"Tyler says walking in.

"Tyler get out of here"I warn him.

"Why I just came to see you guys and maybe kill you"He says.

I felt Isabel tighten her grip on me.

James's POV

I heard a loud crash. It sounded like glass.

I got up quickly and opened my door.

I thought it was just Kendall and Bella getting wild but then I heard Isabel scream.

I ran down the hall to Isabel's room.I stopped at the door.

Through her cream curtains that hanged on the glass doors I saw them two and another guy.

Wait that guy was Tyler. Isabel's ex boyfriend. And he had a knife in his hand.

Isabel's POV

Tyler got closer to us. I tighten my grip on Kendall's arm.

Tears ran through my cheeks. Just then Tyler took out a pocket knife out of his back pocket.

I was terrified now.

"Give me Isabel"Tyler growled at Kendall.

"No"Kendall replies.

"Then you wanna get stab?"Tyler threats Kendall.

"Stab me but don't you hurt Isabel"Kendall says.

"Fine then"Tyler says and walks closer to Kendall.

"Tyler please don't"I cry.

"Then tell him to hand you over"Tyler tells me.

"Just get over me,you're the one who screwed up everything"I bark at him angrily.

"You know you can't talk to me like that!"Tyler yells.

"Don't yell at her!"Kendall yells back.

"That's it I'm tired of you two!"Tyler yells and stabs Kendall in the shoulder blade.

"KENDALL!"I yell and kneel with him.

"Let him go Isabel,me and you are leaving forever together"Tyler says.

"NO,I hate you!"I yell at him.

He grabs me by my hair and knocks me out.

James' POV

As soon as I saw him stab Kendall in the shoulder blade I called the police.

They were on their way. He then punched Isabel and that's when I ran in.

"Hey,man what the hell get the hell out of here!"I yelled at him.

"Why don't you!"He growls back and picks up Isabel.

"Leave her!"I shrieked.

"Get out of the way!"Tyler yells.

He pushed me and ran down stairs with Isabel.

"Kendall you okay?"I asked him.

"Get Isabel first"He managed to say.

I nodded and ran downstairs. I saw him put Isabel in his car and he got in the drivers sit.

The police came around the saw them and turned the car on and left.

One of the cops stopped his car and got out.

"Is that the his car?"He asked me.

"Yes!"I shrieked.

"OKay"He says and points to the other cars.

Some were already behind Tyler's car.

"Is there any body else in the house?"The cop asked.

"Yeah,my friend got stabbed"I say and pointed to Isabel's room.

Some paramedics ran upstairs.

Kendall's POV

He got her. He got my love. But he's gonna pay.

Some paramedics came in the room and quickly to me.

"Hello son what's your name?"One of them asked me.

"Kendall Schmidt"I say.

"Where's Isabel?"I ask.

"She's save we've got her"He reply.

I just knew he was lieing. They started looking at my shoulder blade.

James' POV

I had just gotten off the phone with Logan and Carlos.

They were on their way. I hope they get her fast.

1hour later Isabel's POV

I woke up and looked around.

I was in a dark room. I didn't remember much.

Just then I saw his shadow. And I remembered everything.

"Where am I?"I asked.

"You're with me"Tyler's voice says.

"What happened to Kendall?"I ask getting up slowly.

My arms and legs were tied up together.

"He's probably at the hospital,dieing"He says laughing.

There was loud knocks on a door.

"SIR,please come out"Someoen yells.

"Tyler please stop with this please"I cry.

"I will after you're dead"He laughs.

Who ever was outside the door yelled again.

Then there was then someone opened the door.

"Get out"Tyler barked and took out a gun.

"Sir,put the weapon down"The cops say.

Tyler comes over to me and points the gun at me head.

I cry even harder.

I have no clue what happened next but I heard a gunshot.

My life is over.I thought.

I slowly open my eyes and see James running over to me.

He untied me and picke me up.

"Isabel are you okay?"He asked me.

I nod,"Yes,where's Kendall?"I asked him.

"He's at the hospital don't worry he's okay"James says and hugs me.

"I hate Tyler"I cry.

"He's gone now"James says.

"Ma'am you feel anything?"The paramedic asked me.

"No,I wanna go to the hospital"I tell James.

"Come on"He says and we walk to his car.

We passed the house and I saw more cops there.

"Where are the other guys?"I asked James.

"They're at the hospital already"James says.

"Okay"I mumble.

I start crying again.

God,please let Kendall be okay.

* * *

Awww,poor Kendall and Isabel. Thanks to JamesMaslowBTR100 for the awesome idea! I love ya!

Well Kendall survive? What will happen?

REVIEW!


	20. Chapter 20 Just A Small Chapter

Hey people! This chapter might be short but I'm really busy right now so this is just like a filler chapter okay? Kay! Thanks to JamesMaslowBTR100 for the wonderful ideas.!

Isabel's POV

As we drove to the hospital I couldn't stop shaking.

I was so afraid that something would be wrong with Kendall because of me.

"Bella calm down just breathe"James says.

I look at him.

"I'm so scared"I whisper.

"I know but Kendall will be fine"James assures me.

He touches my shoulder gently.

We got to the hospital and asked about Kendall.

They said he was in surgery and that there was some other people waiting for him on the third floor.

We thanked the lady at the front desk and left. We were in the elevator and I couldn't hold it anymore.

I sank to the floor and let it all out. James patted my back and said to just let it out.

The doors opened and I wiped my face. In the small waiting room was Logan,Carlos,and Erin.

Carlos stood up and came over to me. He hugged me tight and I cried some more.

"He's gonna be okay"Carlos whispered in my ear.

I just nodded. We all sat down on the leather chairs.

What seemed like hours were minutes and what seem like years were hours.

After two hours of waiting a middle age doctor came out and came over to us.

He said that the surgery went great. That they had put stiches on Kendall's shoulder blade.

He also said Kendall was awake and in a room already and that he was asking for Bella.

I said I was her. He took me to Kendall's bed and I rushed over to his side.

"Omg,Kendall I'm so happy you're fine"I say kissing all over his face.

"Bella I'm okay"He says laughing.

"Well,thank god you are I was so scared"I say.

He smiles and sits up a bit.

"Did he hurt you?"Kendall asked me.

"No,I'm fine"I say.

He touches my cheek. I grab his hand in mine.

"I thought I lost you Bella"Kendall says.

"I thought I lost you,thank god I didn't or I'd be in the corner crying my eyes out"I say smiling.

"That'd be funny and sad at the same time,You always know how to make me smile"Kendall says smiling.

"Well,I do try and it works all the time"I say.

We lean in and kiss.

"What would I do without you?"Kendall asked me when we parted.

"I don't know but I know what I'd do if I didn't have you"I say.

"What?"

"Destroy the world and go insane"I say laughing.

We both laughed.

"How's your arm?"I asked him.

"In pain but pretty good"Kendall says.

I nod.

"When do you leave to NY?"Kendall asked me.

I look away. I hated talking about me leaving to NY for a week or so.

I turn back to him.

"In four days"I say quietly.

"Oh"Kendall whispers.

I nod again.

"I don't want to go thought"I say quietly.

"But you have to it's part of your job"Kendall says.

"If knew I had to leave you I wouldn't of taken the job"I say.

"But you're a great actress and you love acting no one other than you deserves this"Kendall says.

"Thanks babe I love you"I say and kiss his cheek.

"I love you too baby girl"Kendall says.

The doctor came in the room and said Kendall could go home.

He said he had to come back in a couple of days.

He left the room and Kendall got up. He put on his sweats and a t shirt Carlos had brought him.

We left the room and left home.

I hope there's no more surprises tonight.

Kendall had to sleep in my room since his wasn't clean and could possibly fall over something.

I have to clean his room before I leave.

We traded spots so I could lay my head on his shoulder.

I trace my finger down his chest and abs. He strokes my hair gently like always.

We kiss goodnight a drift of to a finally good sleep.

* * *

Short I know but I just wanted ya'll to know Kendall is okay. Thank you Rosey or JamesMaslowBTR100 for all the amazing ideas! Love ya girl!

REVIEW! I got another surprise stored for ya! But only if you review then I'll try to get that chapter up asap!


	21. Chapter 21 See You Soon

Hi! Thanks so much to Rosey! Or JamesMaslowBTR100 for all the great ideas! ENJOY!

Disclaimer:Okay okay ya I never put one but honesty,you think me,a small town girl could own the most famous band?

Isabel's POV four days later

Today I left to NY. The Kendall was gonna take me to LAX because the others couldn't.

I was packing the last few things there was to pack. Carlos came in the room.

"Hey you almost done?"He asked me.

"Yeah,just need to zip it up"I say struggling to shut it.

"Here let me help"Carlos says.

I sit on the zebra print suitcase. Carlos quickly pulls the zipper and it shuts.

"What do you have in there?"He asked.

"That's all my clothes or at least some of it"I say.

"You're only gonna be there a week how much clothes do you need?"Carlos asked.

"I'm a girl and plus I gotta take some of the clothes from the set too"I say shrugging.

"Oh,you don't look to happy"Carlos says.

"Cause I'm not"I say.

"Why not you're going to New York"Carlos says.

"Yeah but you guys aren't coming with me"I mumble.

"Aw,we're gonna miss you too"He says and hugs me.

"Yeah,okay I'm finish"I say.

"Okay you can go now"Carlos laughs.

"Yay"I fake cheer.

"Come on it can't be that bad"Carlos says.

"Whatever just help me get my stuff down stairs"I say grabbing one of my suitcases.

I had to suitcases. I grabbed my black purse and my suitcase.

Carlos grabbed my other suit case and followed me downstairs.

The guys were in the den watching tv. The all got up.

James and Logan hugged me tight.

"Have a good trip"James says.

"Thanks"I mumble.

"When you come back we're gonna have a surprise for you"Logan says and get hit in the arm my the guys.

"Okay then I look forward to it"I laugh.

"What time is your flight?"Logan asked me.

"Um,4. What time is it anyway?"I said.

"It's almost three why are you guys leaving so early?"James asked.

I shrugged,"They want us to check out some place we're gonna film at"I say.

"Cool"

"We should go"Kendall says.

"Ah,the jet will wait for me"I say.

"You're going on a private jet?"The guys asked.

"Yep,it's the company's"I say.

"Well,I guess I'll see you guys in a week or so"I say and hug each one.

Kendall gets all my luggage in his car's trunck. I get in the passenger seat and wave at the guys.

Kendall gets in the driver seat and we drive off.

At The Airport

"I'm gonna miss"I mumble into Kendall's chest.

"I'm gonna miss you too"He says.

"It's only gonna be a week"I say to myself.

"Or so"Kendall laughs.

"You're making it harder"I laugh.

"Sorry babe"He smiles.

"You know what I'm gonna miss the second most from you?"I ask Kendall.

"What?"

"Your eyes"I joke.

"Not my love?"He asked joking back.

"That's the first"I point out.

"I'm gonna miss your smile and your love"He says.

I smile and hug him.

"I promise I'll call you as soon as we're at the hotel"I say.

"What time are you getting there?"Kendall asked.

"Around 7 but to the hotel at 8. It's gonna be 6 here"I say.

"Okay then I'll be waiting for your call"Kendall says.

"Jet 2506 now boarding on lane 6"We hear.

"I guess I'll see you later"Kendall says.

"Yep,I love you"I tell him.

"I love you too"He says.

We hug tight and kiss passionately.

We pull apart.

"Bye"I say.

"Bye love you"Kendall says.

"Love you too I'll call later"I tell him and kiss his lips quickly.

I put my guitar case on my back and grab my other luggage.

I start walking away from Kendall.

Before I was competely out of sight I looked back and sent him a kiss. He sent it back and we waved at eachother.

I was now out of his sight.

I got to the jet and Kane was barely getting in too.

"Hi"He says.

"Hi"I smile.

With Kendall.

I watched as she walked away.

I wouldn't be able to hold her for days. But it's part of her job.

I went over to the window and saw her jet taking off. I smiled sadly as I watched the jet go in the air.

I turned around and left to my car. The ride home was quiet something that wasn't usual because Isabel was always with me laughing and singing along with the radio.

When I got home the guys had taken everything out.

By everything I mean all the Chrismas decorations. Isabel was sad she hadn't had the chance to decorate with us before she left.

So we are gonna surprise her by decorating ourselves.

"Hey Kendall"Logan says as I walk in.

"Hi"I mumble.

"Man cheer up she's gonna be here sooner than you think"James says.

"Yeah also we need you to help us"Logan says.

"Fine,I think we should do the tree last"I say.

"True"The others says.

We start decorating around the house.

I hope the week goes by fast.

* * *

REVIEW!


	22. Chapter 22 Surprises!

Hey people! Thanks to Rosey for all the wonderful help!

ENJOY MY FREAKS!

Isabel's POV New York City 8:30 pm 6:30 pm in Cali.

Kane and I finally got to our hotel room. We had seen the set we were gonna shoot here.

We went inside and just dropped our luggage.

"I'm so tired"I say.

"Me too"Kane says.

"What room do you want?"I asked Kane.

"That first one"He says pointing to the room that faced the small living room.

"Kay so I get the one by the kitchen"I nod.

"Yeah,I'm gonna go to my room later"Kane says getting up.

"Me too"I say getting up also.

I walked over to my room and fell on the bed.

I got my laptop case and opened it.

I turned it on and went on Skype.

Kendall was connected so I sent him a video chat request.

In the matter of seconds he answered.

"You're thirty minutes late"Kendall teased me.

"Hi to you too"I laugh.

"What did you do when you got to NY"Kendall asked me.

"We went to the set here"I say.

"Cool"He replies.

"Yeah,I miss California already"I frowned.

"The week will fly by you'll see"Kendall says.

I hear a scream from Kendall's computer.

"What was that?"I asked him.

"Logan"He says.

"Why did he scream?"I asked.

"They're having a screaming fight?"Kendall says.

It sounded like he was asking instead of answering my question.

"Then why aren't the other guys screaming too?"I asked Kendall.

"Um,because-"

"Ouch!Carlos dumb ass!"I hear James scream.

"Hey!You're the stupid one ouch!"Carlos yells back.

"You have to wait til that thing is up!"Logan yells too.

"Wow some screaming fight they're having"I laugh.

"Eh yeah ya know"Kendall laughs nervously.

"What are they really doing?"I asked seriously.

"I don't know I came home and they were covered in glitter"Kendall says.

"Glitter?It better not be mine"I warn.

"Yeah,I hope it's not yours too"Kendall says.

Halfway through the week.

It was Wednesday. The middle of the week.

Which meant I was leaving in another three days.

I was packing all of my stuff right now. We were leaving to Brooklyn for the rest of the week.

I felt paranoid some of this week I have no idea why.

"Hey,Is they want me at the set and from there I'm gonna leave to Brooklyn are you gonna be okay alone?"Kane asked soming into my room.

"Yeah I'm leaving in a bit so I'll see you in Brooklyn"I reply.

"Alright bye"He says and walks out the hotel room.

Kendall's POV

I got off the plane and went over to get my luggage.

I had gotten a call from Bella's manager saying Isabel was homesick or something so I decided to surprise her and come to Brooklyn.

I walked out the airport's entrance and walked to the hotel which wasn't far from here.

I walked into the hotel's lobby and went to the front desk.

"Hi how can I help you"The lady at the front desk asked me.

"I'm checking in"I say.

"Okay what name is it under of?"She asked.

"Rodriguez"I say. I had put it under Rodriguez because Isabel was getting into the same room but she didn't know.

"Oh okay here's your key"She says.

"Thank you"I smile.

I got to the 6th floor and into room 2255. I put my stuff and sat down on the couch.

Isabel's POV

I finally made it to Brooklyn and into the hotel.

"Hi I'm checking in"I smile.

"What's the name?"The lady at the front desk asked smiling.

"Rodriguez"I say.

"Okay here's your key have a nice night"She says smiling.

I smiled back weakly. It was almost 8 pm. God,I was so tired.

I got to the 6Th floor and went into room 2255. I stumbled alittle to get inside since I had somewhat of a lot of luggage.

When I walked in there was two suit cases,which were not mine cause I had mine.

There was scented candles around the whole kitchen/living room that lid it up.

The plasma TV in the living room was on. And there sitting on the couch was a blond headed boy.

Woah wait what? The guy got up and my whole face lit up.

"Kendall!"I shrieked in surprise.

I ran to him and jump up in his arms.

"Hey Bella"Kendall holding me tight(see what I did there?)

I jumped off of him.

"Why are you here I mean I'm glad you're here but why are you here?"I blabbed on.

"I'm here because your manager called and said you were homesick so I packed up and come over here to you"Kendall says proudly.

"Aw,Kendall you didn't have to"I smile up at him.

"I wanted to because I was missing my baby girl"Kendall says.

I giggle stupidly. Kendall smiles at me.

"You're so sweet"I say.

"I know but you're sweeter"Kendall smiles.

I raise my eyebrow.

"Seriously I'm that sweet"I asked Kendall laughing.

He joins me.

"You are when you're with me"He says.

"But just for you my love"I say.

We lean in and kiss.

Kendall parts away and walks over to the door and closes it.

"Don't want others to see our business"He says and walks back over to me.

He pushes me gently onto the couch. He got on top of me.

After like 10 minutes we parted.

"You should get dolled up"Kendall says.

"Um,why?"I asked him.

"Because I made dinner reservations for two at that Mexican restaurant a couple of blocks away"Kendall says.

"Hmm,feeling Mexican tonight?"I asked him laughing.

"Maybe"Kendall smiles.

"You should get used to it"I say.

"What time are the reservations at?"I asked.

"Nine pm"Kendall says.

"Okay I will get ready then"I say and grab my suit case.

I walk into the only bedroom and started changing.

I decided on washed out blue skinnys,royal blue top and ankle high boots.

I combed my hair and put my bangs up in a small bump. I applied some make up and by 8:45 I was done.

I grabbed my pea coat,my black designer bag and put my phone wallet and other things in it and walked out the room.

"I'm finished"I say walking into the dark living room.

"Great let's go"Kendall says getting up from the couch.

He grabs his own pea coat and we walk out the hotel room.

We walked out the hotel and into the streets of Brooklyn.

Kendall wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I wrapped mine around his back.

He grabbed my hand with his other hand.

"So how has your week been so far?"Kendall asked me.

"Tiring"I say.

"Ha I bet that's why you didn't call yesterday"Kendall says.

"I did too but you didn't answer"I say.

"Oh yeah we filmed til like 10 yesterday"Kendall says.

"Oh yeah"I repeat.

"What did you shoot?"I asked him.

"All the Christmas episode except the scenes you're in"He says.

"Ah,don't I just have to be in like three scenes?"I asked Kendall.

"Yep"Kendall says.

We got to the restaurant and walked inside.

A girl waitress came over to us when we sat down in our table.

I spoke to her in Spanish.

(Italics is Isabel speaking spanish)

_"Okay so I want two enchiladas verdes"_I say to the waitress.

"What did you get?"Kendall asked me.

"Two enchiladas"I tell him.

"What are you getting?"I asked him.

"I don't know"Kendall says.

"Do you want to try what I'm getting?"I asked Kendall.

"Okay"Kendall says.

_"And two more enchiladas verdes please"_I tell the waitress.

_"Alright and what would you like to drink?"_She asked.

_"Um,two waters of horchata"_I order.

_"Okay I'll bring them in a minute_"The waitress says and walks away.

"So what are we eating"Kendall asked me.

"Green enchiladas"I say.

"Green?"Kendall raises one of his bushy eyebrow.

"Don't worry it's called green because it has green sauce on it"I say.

"But still green?"Kendall asked me.

"Just ate and see"I say.

The waitress brought our food and drinks.

I started cutting my enchiladas'. Kendall stared at me.

"What?"I asked him.

"This looks weird"He says.

"It's food"I say.

"Can you cut it for me?"He pouts.

"You know what to do"I say.

Kendall leans over the table and kisses my cheek.

I grab his plate and cut his food.

"Open"I say.

He opens his mouth. I feed him some of his enchilada.

"Omygod it is good"He says.

"Told ya"I say.

"My turn"Kendall says and takes the fork out of my hand.

He grabs a piece and rotates it in circles.

Instead of putting it in my mouth he puts it in his mouth.

We ate and talked and had desert. We didn't know what was happening in NYC.

Author's POV

Tyler walked down the street to Hilton Hotel in NY.

He walked right inside and up to the sixth floor. He had founded out that Isabel was staying in the Hilton Hotel on the sixth floor.

He was gonna put this whole building on fire. So now Isabel had to die with that baby inside of her. He thought. And I'm gonna die with her. He thought.

What he didn't know what that Isabel had lost her baby almost a month ago.

He also didn't know that she was now in Brooklyn in the arms of her lover,Kendall,making love on a hotel bed.

Meanwhile,He was busy with his 'project' Isabel and Kendall had finished dinner and were now at their hotel room.

Making love of course.

Tyler took out the match and lit it up. He layed it on the floor and ran.

He didn't make it far. Soon the whole building was on fire. And he was dead.

Without winning Isabel or anything. He lost the game he thought he was playing.

He tried to kill Isabel,Kendall,and the baby but he didn't. He had killed the baby with out knowing.

But Isabel and Kendall made it through. He had killed himself.

It was like what they say: Get Rich or Die Trying. But for him it was Get Isabel or Die Trying.

And in this case he died trying.

* * *

Okay so this ending was like my favorite ever! Thanks to Rosey or JamesMaslowBTR100 for the amazing idea!

REVIEW!


	23. Chapter 23 Good To Be Back

Hey everyone! So I don't wanna be mean or anything but on the last chapter was like the second best viewed of all and no one reviewed. I don't wanna be mean but are some of you that lazy to not be able to review? Some people PM how the chapter was and thank you for that. But the others that read and don't review make me feel like you guys don't appreciate my work. I put alot of effort on the chapters. The short ones I don't really expect reviews but the long ones I do. I put lots of my time into them. I get in trouble for being on the computer for so long but I do it for all of ya. I like to know if yall liked it. I hope you review this chapter.

* * *

'Lyrics'

Isabel's POV

I woke up wrapped up in Kendall's arms.

I've pretty much have gotten used to this.

I turned slowly and saw that he was already awake.

"Hey how long have you been awake?"I asked him.

"About ten minutes"He says.

"Oh"I say.

Kendall nods.

"What time is our flight?"I asked him.

"Um,6:30"He says.

"Okay then I'm going back to sleep"I fake yawn and turn my back to him.

Kendall snuggles up behind me and gently kisses my cheek.

He wraps his arms around me and pulls me closer.

I breathe in deeply. How lucky am I to have him. I think to myself.

"Wait what time is it?"I asked Kendall.

"Almost 10"He says.

"OMG I gotta be at the recording studio at 10:30"I half scream.

"What song you recording today?"Kendall asked sitting up.

"Um,Permanent December"I reply.

I get up and started changing. We left the hotel at exactly 10:20.

The studio was only 5 mintues away.

When we got there I went straight in the recording studio and Rico the audio guy played the music.

I've been to London,  
Been to Paris,  
Australia and Rome  
There's sexy boys in every city  
But they're not what I want  
Some got money  
Some got fame  
Some got cars  
Some got clothes  
But if it just aint you  
Then I don't wanna know

Cuz baby now I realize that I was wrong  
When I said I didn't need you, soooo  
Miss you bad so now I'm comin' home  
So you better leave the light on  
Wait for me and just leave the light on, heyyy

This feels like a permanent December  
So much colder than I can remember  
When I get you back  
This time I swear that I won't  
Won't ever let you go  
Won't let you go, no  
Won't let you go go go go  
Won't let you go, no  
Go go go go, no no no no

I've been to New York  
And to L.A  
And to Baton Rouge  
I met a boy in every city  
No one kept me amused  
But don't call me a Lolita  
Cuz I don't let 'em through  
Cuz I'm saving all my lovin'  
For someone and it's you

Cuz baby now I realize that I was wrong  
When I said I didn't need you, soooo  
Miss you bad so now I'm comin' home  
So you better leave the light on  
Wait for me and just leave the light on, heyyy

This feels like a permanent December  
So much colder than I can remember  
When I get you back  
This time I swear that I won't  
Won't ever let you go  
Won't let you go, no  
Won't let you go go go go  
Won't let you go, no  
Go go go go, no no no no

Won't let you go go go go  
Won't let you go, no  
Go go go go, no no no no

Hey!  
What do you say?  
Cuz I been all around the world  
And they just aint the same  
Hey!(Hey hey)  
What do you say?  
Without my baby  
I go crazy  
And I just gotta scream

But now I realize that I was wrong  
When I said I didn't need you, soooo  
Miss you bad so now I'm comin' home  
So you better leave the light on  
Wait for me and just leave the light on, oh oh!

This feels like a permanent December  
So much colder than I can remember  
When I get you back  
This time I swear that I won't  
Won't ever let you go  
Won't let you go, no  
Won't let you go go go go  
Won't let you - -

This feels like a permanent December  
So much colder than I can remember  
When I get you back  
This time I swear that I won't  
Won't ever let you go  
Won't let you go, no  
Won't let you go go go go  
Won't let you go, no  
Go go go go, no no no no

Won't let you go go go go  
Won't let you go, no  
Go go go go, no no no no

I took off the headphones and walked out of the studio.

"So how was that?"I asked Rico.

"Perfecto"He says.

"Awesome is that all I have to do?"I asked.

"Yeah,that was your last song for your cd so I'll just mail it out to your producer and then your concert"Rico says.

I smile."I know"

Back to LA

Kendall and I had just arrived back to LA.

Ah,it felt good to be back in Cali.

We were on our way home. The sky was full of stars tonight.

Although you could barely see them because well,it was Hollywood. Parties very night.

We got to the gate of the mansion,it was all wrapped with Christmas lights.

"Kendall what did the guys do?"I asked him.

The whole outside of the mansion had lights around it.

"Shh,just wait and see"Kendall smiles.

We got out of the car and grabbed our luggage from the trunk.

Carlos' POV

We saw Kendall's car pull up in the driveway. James and I had just finished decorating the whole house.

Yes,it took us almost a week. Almost.

We had finished on Tuesday but we decided to bring Isa's puppy over to LA.

And that puppy might be small but she made BIG messes.

Evy,Isa's puppy had peed in James' room. We had left Logan in the puppies' room.

He was suppose to come down stairs in a couple of minutes.

Kendall and Isabel walked up to the door and opened it.

Isabel's face lit up.

Isabel's POV

We opened the door and the whole house was decorated with Christmas things.

My eyes widen and my face lit up.

"Omygod guys it looks amazing"I breathe in.

"Thank you"The guys say.

"You didn't have-"I say.

I hear a bark. A familiar bark.

Suddenly,my dog Evy comes running down the stairs.

"Evy!"I yell and pick her up.

She starts licking my whole face.

Logan comes running down too,Chelly following him.

"Guys,thanks so much"I say.

"You're welcome"The guys smile.

"I really missed ya"I say.

"We missed you"They say and group hug.

It's good to be back. I hope we stay this way drama free for Christmas and so on.

I won't be saying that in a week or so. Then I'd say that in a dark room with tears down my cheeks.

Wow.

* * *

Okay so I got some gooood stuff coming up! Thanks to JamesMaslowBTR100 for that amazing idea!

Plz Plz Plz Plz Plz REVIEW!


	24. Chapter 24 Cheating On Each Other?

What up what up? Thanks to JamesMaslowBTR100 for THIS amazing idea! ENJOY!

Two weeks later. Isabel's POV

It was around 3pm right now and I was at the set.

We were on break for half an hour. I went to my dressing room.

I took out my phone and saw I had a text from Kendall.

'Break at 3 text or call me. PS:love you :)'

I smiled. I texted back.

'Me 2! Imma txt you kkay'

I pressed send. I layed down on the couch hat was in the room.

Seconds later my phone peeped.

From:Kendizzle

To:SmileyBella

'Kay so watcha doin?'

To:Kenny:)

From:Bellie:)

'Nun just layin round wbu?'

From:Kendizzle

To:SmileyBella

'just chillin' drinkin' a jamba juice Carlitos brought me'

From:Bellie:)

To:Kenny:)

'awwwwww,me wanna 1'

From:Kendizzle

To:Bellie:)

'haha you got nun'

From:Bellie:)

To:Kenny:)

'meany :('

From:Kendizzle

To:SmileyBella

'jk what time u get outa work?'

From:Bellie:)

To:Kenny:)

'um,4 30 ya?'

From:Kendizzle

To:SmileyBella

'500 :('

From:Bellie:)

To:Kenny:)

'not so bad'

From:Kendizzle

To:SmileyBella

'i ges come 'ere after work gtg shooting again :('

From:Bellie:)

To:Kenny:)

'kaykay me to bye'

From:Kendizzle

To:SmileyBella

'bye love you'

From:Bellie:)

To:Kenny:)

'bye love ya 2!'

Kane came in the room.

"Hey Izzy"Kane says.

"Hey time again?"I asked him.

"Yeah last scene though"He says.

"YAY!"I say loudly.

We walk out of the room and into the set.

Kendall's POV

We were taking a break. I was in my dressing room.

Katelyn walked in.

"Hey Kendall"She says cheerfully.

"Hey Katelyn"I simply say.

"What are you doing?"She asked.

"Nothing I was just texting Bella"I reply.

"Oh,you two are really in love aren't cha?"Katelyn asked me.

"Yeah I guess"I say smiling.

"Well,I don't wanna make you feel bad or anything but maybe you should see this"Katelyn says and holds up a magazine.

"Isabel Rodriguez cheating on Kendall Schmidt with co-star Kane Reid?"The headline said.

In the picture was Isabel and Kane holding hands.

"Where did you get this from?"I asked Katelyn.

"I get that magazine very month"She says.

"Oh,and this is the one for this month?"I asked.

"Yep"She says.

I just stare at it surprised.

Is Isabel cheating on me?

"I wouldn't be surprised if she was"Katelyn says.

"Huh?"I asked her confused.

"You asked me if Isabel was cheating on you and I said I wouldn't be surprised if she was"Katelyn repeats.

"Why wouldn't you be surprised if she was?"I asked her.

"No offense but Isabel looks like the type to cheat"Katelyn says.

"Why would you think that?"I asked.

"Well,by the way she is with other guys haven't you notice?"Katelyn says.

"Noticed what?"

"How she flirts with other guys in front of you"She says.

"She doesn't flirt with other guys she's just like that with everyone."I say.

"Maybe you don't see it because you're her boyfriend and she has you wrapped around her finger"Katelyn grins.

I stare at Katelyn slightly confused. She stands up and pulls me up with her.

She leans in and kisses me. I pull her away.

"Katelyn stop I'm dating Isabel"I tell her.

"But remember she's going around making out with other guys"Katelyn says.

Then in there it hit me,Isabel is cheating on me.

I look at Katelyn. I lean down and...

Isabel's POV

It was 4:40 when we finished the last scene.

It had taken a bit longer than we thought it would.

"I'm so tired"I say.

"Me too,where you headed to?"Kane asked me.

"BTR set"I reply.

"Cool,I guess I'll see you next week"Kane says.

We hug and kiss on the cheek before he walks away.

I went into my dressing room and grabbed my bag. I said bye to some people and left to the parking lot.

I had just recently gotten my license so now I drove myself mostly everywhere. Carlos had lent me his car today because they were gonna go to set in the new 'family truck.'

We had just brought it so they had to drive it. I got to Carlos' black Audi and got in inside.

I drove off to the guys' set. When I got there they were still 'on break'.

I went over to Carlos and Logan who were busy playing a card game.

"Hey guys"I say.

"Hey Bella"They say.

I hug and kiss both of their cheeks.

"Where Kendall?"I asked.

"Check his dressing room"Logan says.

"Kay thanks"I say and walk away to Kendall's dressing room.

I walk in and right there was Kendall making out with Katelyn.

I let out a scream. They both parted away.

"Isabel"Kendall says.

"Ahhh lalala uuhhhh waaaa"I gestures of what was going on.

Kendall kept shaking his head. I nodded yes.

"It's not what it looks like"He said.

I shake my head again. He tried walking over to me but I ran out of the room. I was halfway out of the set when he grabbed my arm.

"Isabel let me explain"Kendall says.

"No,no no Kendall I saw what I saw and don't say it's not what it looked like because I'm pretty sure you were kissing that bitch"I say loudly.

By now mostly everyone was looking at our scene.

"Yes,I was but let me explain why"Kendall says back.

"No I don't wanna hear it cause you're probably just gonna make up some excuse!"I yell with tears in my eyes.

"I won't make up excuses just listen!"He yells back.

"Why should I,how do I know you haven't been cheating on me with her?"I asked in tears.

"Because you're the one cheating!"Kendall yells.

I was taken off guard.

"W..what?"I asked him.

"Yeah,see it says right here"He says and points to the headline of a magazine.

"Isabel Rodriguez cheating on Kendall Schmidt with co-star Kane Reid"

I was silent. I had so many back flashes of when I was little and my dad accused my mom of cheating when he was cheating on her.

"So it is true"Kendall says.

I raise my eyebrows and shake my head.

I can't believe he'd actually believe some stupid rumor.

"I...I...c..can't believe you"I strutter.

I felt a sob coming so I walked fastly out of the studio. I got to the car and turned it on.

Through the rearview mirror I saw Carlos running out of the studio and close to the car.

I drove away before he made it closer to the car.

I headed to the beach. Hearing the sound of waves crashing onto the shore and soft thunder always made me relax.

Back at the set Carlos' POV

Isabel ran out of the set. I looked at Kendall.

He just stood there like nothing had happened.

I walk over to him.

"Man,what the hell was that?"I asked him angrily.

"Yeah,man you just made Isabel cry"James says.

"It's not my fault she's cheating on me"Kendall says.

"Kendall are you freakin' stupid?"Logan half asked half yelled.

"Don't call me stupid"Kendall says.

"No,you are stupid wanna know why?"I say.

"Why am I stupid?"Kendall asked.

"Because you freakin' believed a stupid rumor and broke Isabel's heart!"I yell at him.

"How do you know she isn't cheating on me?"He asked.

"Because Kane and her are just friends! Also that picture was taken almost a year ago and you and Isabel have been dating for 4 fuckin' months!"I yell at him angrily.

Kendall just stands there and said nothing.

I shake me head at him and run out of the set to see if Isabel was still here.

She was but as soon as she saw me she drove off. But I knew exactly where she was going. I had the keys to the truck so I got in and drove after her.

Isabel's POV

I got to the beach and walked over to my favorite place here. I sat next to a big rock. I let all the tears of pain out.

Why is my life so screwed up? I ask myself.

I sat there and cried. I could hear the sound of cameras. Stupid paparazii have to know everything.

A couple of minutes past. I heard footsteps coming. From where I am sitting I can smell Carlos' scent.

He comes and sits next to me. I put my head on his shoulder.

He wrapped his arms around me.

"It's okay baby"He comforts me.

"Why?Why would he think that?"I asked.

"I dunno girly"Carlos says.

"You know I'm not cheating right?"I asked Carlos through my tears.

"Of course I know you'd never do that"Carlos replies.

"I don't like Kane that way. He's just my friend"I cry.

"We know,just Kendall believes what Katelyn says."Carlos says.

"Wait Katelyn told him?"I asked Carlos.

"Yeah,who else"Carlos says.

"She's a blond"I whisper.

"So what if she's a blond?"Carlos asked.

"Blondes hate me,also I'm the first brunette Kendall's ever dated"I say.

"So what if you're his first brunette?"Carlos asked.

"He probably thinks brunettes like me cheat"I whisper.

"Oh well, he's very stupid cause you are the most wonderful brunette chick he could go out with"Carlos says.

I smile weakly.

"Thanks Carlos. You always know how to make me smile"I tell him.

"Anything for my little girl"He says.

"I'm not little I'm almost 18"I say.

"To me you're still little"Carlos says.

"Come on let's go home"He says.

"What about your car?"I asked him.

"We'll come back for it in a while"Carlos says.

"Carlos do you think Kendall and I are over?"

"That's something you gotta decide"

"Will you be there for me?"

"Of course Logan and James too"

"Ya know I think I can deal with this"I say and smile a bit wider.

I can deal with this on my own. I've dealt with worst things on my own.

"I know you can Izzy"

"You'll make it through one way or another"Carlos says.

* * *

Okay! So I dunno what to say but thanks to Rosey or JamesMaslowBTR100 for all the help she has givin' me! She is now my fanfiction best friend!

Merry Early Christmas!

PLZ PLZ PLZ PlZ REVIEW!


	25. Chapter 25 Masking The Pain & Regret it

Lelo people! Enjoy!

Isabel's POV

When we got home no one else was there. The house was silent.

"Want something to eat?"Carlos asked me.

"No thanks Imma be in my room"I say and walk up the stairs to my room.

I enter. I press myself against the door. I looked up to the ceiling.

A couple of tears slid down my cheek.

"How can I fix this?"I asked myself.

I went over to my bed and picked up my guitar. I strummed it.

I played a little and then I got bored. I sighed. I put my guitar down.

There was a soft knock on my door. Then Carlos entered.

"Want half of my PB&J sandwich?"He asked.

I smiled. Carlos was always there for me. I could always talk to him when I needed to.

"Can I have the side with less peanut butter?"I asked him with my innocent voice.

"Of course you can"He said.

He comes over to my bed and sits next to me.

"I don't get it,why don't you like peanut butter that much?"He asked me.

"I dunno I just don't"I say.

"How ya feeling?"Carlos asked me.

I sighed. "I don't know I feel like my boyfriend believed someone else other than me"I say.

"Because he did but he is stupid because of that"Carlos says.

"Where are the other guys any way?"I asked.

"Well,James and Logan are taking care of Kendall by doing whatever they are doing"Carlos says.

"And Kendall,he's probably feeling like a jerk for not believing you instead of Katelyn"He continued.

"Call the guys and tell them not to do anything to Kendall"I say.

"Why he just broke your heart"Carlos says.

"Well,yeah but if some one is gonna hurt him,it's gonna be me"I say.

Carlos laughs.

"You love hurting people don't you?"Carlos asked me.

"Emotionally,and mentally not physically"I point out.

"Haha eat your sandwich kid"Carlos says.

"You and I haven't had time together anymore"I say.

"True,what about tomorrow you and me go hang out just us"Carlos says.

"Like a daughter/father day"He says.

I smile again. "I'd like that"

We heard the door shut.

"The guys are here"He says.

I nod.

"Wanna slap some one's face?"He asked me.

"Nah,I have a plan"I smile.

"What?"Carlos asked anxiously.

"I'm gonna make Kendall feel bad,and make him feel jealous"I say.

"You have an evil mind you know"Carlos says.

I laugh. "Thank you sir"I say.

We walk down stairs. Kendall stares at me. I stare back.

"Hey guys"I say cheerfully.

"What happened to you?"James and Logan asked.

"Nothing"I smile.

My phone rings. Perfect.

It was my new very good friend Miley. Yes,Miley Cyrus.

We had met when she guest starred on You Don't Know Me.

"Hello"I answer.

"Hey Bel whatcha doing?"She asked.

"Nothing I just got home"I say.

"Oh,me to hey you wanna hang out?"Miley asked.

"Sure,where?"I asked her.

"Drive to the beach I'll meet you there but do you think Kendall will let you come?"She asked.

"He shouldn't worry bout me anymore,I'll explain when I see you"I say.

"Okay then late"Miley says.

"Late"I say and hang up.

"Well,I'm off"I say.

"Where ya going?"Carlos asked.

"To the beach Imma meet Miley there,who's car can I borrow?"I asked them.

"NOT IT"Carlos,James,and even Kendall yell.

Logan who was too busy texting didn't say anything.

"Guess I'm driving a Malibu around"I smile.

"What?"Logan asked.

"I get to borrow your car"I say.

He yelped. "Fine,but please please don't crash it or hurt it"Logan says handing me his car keys.

"I'll try not to"I joke.

I run upstairs and grab some stuff.

I leave the house. Kendall had a look of regret mixed with this other weird expresstion on his face.

I guess my plan worked.

Kendall's POV

I watched Isabel leave the house. She seemed happy.

While I feel betrayed. Maybe she's happy she cheated on me.

But why would she do that to me I thought she loved me.

"She does"Logan says.

"What?"I asked him.

"Isabel does love you but you hurt her so now she's gonna hurt you"He says.

"How is she gonna hurt me?"I asked.

He shrugged."I dunno she can do whatever she wants. I'd be careful if I were you"Logan says.

"I'm with Logan Isabel is pretty evil and mean"James peeped in.

"Why would she physically hurt me I mean come on look at her and look at me she's pretty weak"I say.

"Kendall you're screwed ain't gonna hurt you physically she's gonna hurt you mentally"Carlos says.

"Okay,whatever"I say.

"and she is pretty strong she through Logan in the closet with one push"James says.

"I still have a bump on my head"Logan pouts.

"Or she's gonna mask her pain and move on"James says.

"Guys,I do feel kinda guilty but if I regret it I'll find a way to get her back"I say.

"Regret it now cause Isabel moves on fast"Logan says.

* * *

REVIEW!


	26. Chapter 26 Admitting The Truth

Hey people! Chapter 26! I can't believe it! Yes I can! ENJOY and of course lots of thanks to my good friend Rosey! Or JamesMaslowBTR100! I got a A/N at the end!

Isabel's POV two weeks later.

Kendall and I haven't spoken a word to each other for two weeks!

Carlos,James,and Logan have tried to get me to talk to him and he to talk to me.

I haven't given in yet. This last few days have been hard but easy too.

Miley and I have hung out mostly every afternoon. Carlos and I had our father/daughter day.

We had gone out for lunch and then after that we went to the mall for a while.

Today was Wednesday December 12 and I had a concert. It wasn't a long concert it was just about 4 or 6 songs I was gonna sing.

This was gonna be somewhat of a practice for my long probably 3 hour long concert to promote my cd.

Carlos,James,and Logan were coming with me. Kendall was gonna stay home. Logan did ask him if he wanted to come but Kendall said he had plans.

Whatever it really doesn't matter to me right now,all I am thinking about is my concert I have to make an awesome performance.

I'm gonna leave all my problems behind me right now and just focus on my concert and me nothing else.

"So Isabel the order you are gonna sing the songs are,'Every Rose Has Its Thorn' as the intro,next is 'Take Ma Along','Permanent December','Liberty Walk','Lose Control',and 'Who Owns My Heart.' okay?"My producer told me.

"Okay "I say. He leaves the room.

5mintues later.

I finished and walked out the room.

"Okay we're live in 5,4,3,2"The camera yelled.

Kendall's POV at home.

I was in my messy room watching TV. I changed the channel to where Isabel's concert was gonna be on.

Although we're mad at each other it doesn't stop me from missing her and loving her. The concert had just started.

First,they played the entrance thingy like on the BTR show. The music was the instrumental of her song 'Starstruck'.

It showed a couple of pics of Isabel. It finally went to the stage. The lights were off and all you could hear was the screams of the fans.

The music started off with a piano key then more piano. "Every Rose Has Its Thorn" I remembered hearing that song when Isabel performed it at House Of Blues.

The spotlight right on Isabel.

She started singing. After she sang that song they went to commercials.

-Isabel.

I finished 'Every Rose Has Its Thorn' and ran off the stage. Two minutes later the music started to 'Take Me Along'

'The city of angles is lonely night  
Keep myself alive by candlelight  
Say she can love you like I do  
Look me in the eyes and say it's true  
I ask myself, is this love at all?  
When I need you most you let me fall  
I'm always here at the side of your stage  
Let you live your life and pretend I'm okay  
(Don't ya know that this ain't over) I'll be okay  
I'll hold you close we'll stay forever

This song really reminded me of what was going on with Kendall right now.

Chorus:  
I, I don't understand why you're leaving me  
I, I don't understand, how without you I can't breath  
Please don't, don't leave me here  
Take my hand I'm bleeding tears  
I don't understand why you can't  
Take me with you

I sang the next verse. My favorite line of this verse is 'But you'll see my face every time you kiss' I don't know why but I do. I sang the chorus before the bridge.

I watch you leave walk away tonight  
And I'm letting go for the last time  
And through the tears I say goodbye  
So breath in, breath in, breath in, breath out

I sang the chorus twice before the song was over.

-Kendall

Isabel finished 'Take Me Along' again it went on commercials. One commercial caught my attention.

"Hey guys stay tuned cause I got more for you all coming up and an exclusive interview"Isabel says into the camera.

Then they said more about her interview. The concert was on MTV and the interview was gonna be hosted by Tyra Banks.

After the commercials Isabel sang 'Permanent December' then 'Liberty Walk'. After 'Liberty Walk' she sang a song I hadn't heard before.

'Baby look at me right now

Am I the same girl you meet before?

Dancing in the middle of the dance floor

Losing all control over myself tonight

Do you feel me when I dance close to you oh

Do I like you or is the music eating me hey hey

Chorus:  
Cuz tonight the lights will shine away

Hit our eyes,make us blind in love

Nothing more in the world but you and I baby

I'm gonna dance the night away and

Lose control of myself,don't care what

Anyone says,you and I just us tonight

The room is dark,all that could be seen

Are the city lights but all my mixed color eyes see

Are your sparkling eyes going through my soul

Don't move stay like this,we're a master piece(master piece)baby

Cuz tonight the lights will shine away

Hit our eyes,make us blind in love

Nothing more in the world but you and I baby

I'm gonna dance the night away and

Lose control of myself,don't care what

Anyone says,you and I just us tonight

Bridge:  
Come on baby pull me close

Don't be afraid to pull me close

Don't be scared to lose control

Come on here we go here we go

Don't put me in a cage

I'll still find my way to runaway

The animal gotta live,live

Be wild,wild can't lock me away

I'm gonna dance,dance away

Don't be afraid baby dance this way with me

But don't put me in a cage

I'll still find my way to runaway hey

Baby look at me am I the same girl you met before

Ha I don't think so,pull me closer yeah

I'm an animal aren't I? But don't put me in a cage

Cause I'll find my way to runaway hey!

Cuz tonight the lights will shine away

Hit our eyes,make us blind in love

Nothing more in the world but you and I baby

I'm gonna dance the night away and

Lose control of myself,don't care what

Anyone says,you and I just us tonight'

The song ended. I was pretty surprised that she never let me here that song.

Maybe it's a new one she just recorded.

After Who Owns My Heart the interview went on.

-Isabel

I finished my performance and changed into my own clothes. The guys and I ran out off the building and into the limo.

"That was awesome Bella"James tells me.

"Thanks that was fun"I smile.

"Hey,what was that one song before the last one?"Logan asked me.

"Lose Control"I reply.

"Is it new?"Carlos asked me.

"Kinda I recorded it awhile ago though"I say.

"Paparazii behind us"Carlos laughs.

I look out the back window. True,the paparazii were behind the limo.

"wow"I laugh to.

Twenty minutes later.

"Now every body put your hands together for our special guest Isabel Rodriguez!"Tyra Banks says.

I walk out to the interview room. I walk over to Tyra and hug her.

We sit down on the comfy chairs.

"Hi Isabel how ya doing?"Tyra asked me.

"I'm great how are you?"I say.

"Great,so you just had a performance at the Staple Center how was that?"She asked me.

"It was so much fun"I smile.

"Amazing"Tyra says.

We talk about the performance and the business life. We went to commercials.

After commercials.

"So,we are here with Miss Isabel"Tyra says.

"Okay so Isabel tell us more about your new TV show 'You Don't Know Me'"Trya says.

"Well,the show is based off two teenagers who feel like the world doesn't know who they are and feel like no one cares about them"I start.

"They don't know each other until they basically crashed into each other in the middle of the street and they fall in love,of course

So when they meet they find out they feel the same way and ya know that's really the whole point about it"I say.

"Isn't there a book that's like that?"Tyra asked.

"Yeah,I actually read that book and I loved it and so when I got the role I was so happy!"I say with a smile.

"That's great,well,now we got some pics and videos of Isabel with hot guys and some other things we've catched Isabel doing!"Tyra says.

"Okay so this is the way we play this game,We will show a picture or video and then Isabel will have to tell us what was going down in that moment"Tyra says.

The first was a picture of Miley and me with pink hair.

"Okay Isabel what was that about?"She asked.

"That day Miley and I were just goofing off and we went into this wig shop or something like that and we found two hot pink wigs and we just had to try them on"I laugh.

"Did you guys buy them or did you guys just take them?"Tyra asked me laughing to.

"No,we bought them along with acouple more"I say.

"Okay on with the next."

Next,was a video of me with some other people and Miley,I'm starting to think all of this pics and videos are gonna have Miley in them. But that video was serious.

It was me drinking Sniroff and Miley smoking. Oh no. The video stopped.

"Alright,I don't know what to say"Tyra says.

"Well,up that day I had gotten my heart broken and I was very upset and whatever happened that night happened"I admitted.

No one at the house had seen that video I can imagine the guys face right now.

Carlos POV

Did I just see that video right? Was that Isabel drinking?

Logan's POV

OMG! That girl is gonna end up like Lindsey Lohan! Ooh a penny.

James' POV

Wow,that's something we thought Isabel would never do. I guess she isn't the good girl she seems like. Logan found a penny.

Kendall's POV

I guess me screaming at Isabel did hurt her like the guys and Erin said it would. But it also seems like she was having fun,Ima see the whole video online right now!

Isabel's POV

After that very unhappy video was a picture of Kendall and I kissing.

"Ooooh what about that"Tyra smiles at me. I look at the picture,that was the picture before the fight.

My smile disappeared.

"That's me and Kendall kissing"I say.

"Ya know that's last picture any paparazii has taken of you two in almost three weeks what's going on?"Tyra asked me. "We also have a picture of you kissing your co-star Kane Reid"

"Um,we are having problems right now,that picture of Kane and I was taken a really long time ago"

"And that photo came out in the news paper didn't it?"Tyra asked.

"Yes,it did and Kendall saw it or as I was told some one shoved it in his face and told him I was cheating on him with Kane"I say. My eyes beam with tears remembering that day.

"Oh my"Tyra says softly.

"Did he believe it?"Tyra asked me.

I nod my head. Tears came out of my eyes and I covered my face.

I wipe the tears away and look up. All of the audience looked sad.

"He did,that day after shooting I headed to their set and as soon as I went in the fight started and I was very upset and terrified because he started screaming"I cry.

"So what hurts more that he yelled at you or that he believed it?"Tyra asked.

"That he believed it because in all honesty I've never felt this way with no other guy and because I would never nor have I cheated on Kendall"I say. More tears fall.

"Wow,so have you two talked about it?"Tyra asked.

"No,we haven't and I gotta say it's not the same without him I've missed him a lot,it may not seem like it but I still love him with all my heart"I say admitting the truth.

"Well,I bet he still does too and I'm so sorry"Tyra says.

"We've haven't talked to each other in weeks which to me have felt like years and I'm so close to cracking because I can't take it"I cry.

"Wow we'll be right back"Tyra says into the camera. Thank god it was almost over. After commercials she thanked me and we waved at the camera.

I signed some autographs and took some photos with the fans. The guys and I left home after a while. The ride home was quiet,all of us were afraid to say a word.

Kendall's POV

When Isabel admitted that she still loved me I realized I still loved her deeply too. I felt like crying. I had to say sorry to her. I,myself can't take any of this anymore either.

I heard a car stop. I went to my window and saw the guys and Isabel get out of the new truck. I ran down stairs.

Isabel opened the door and looked at me. We stared at each other. Both with tears on our cheeks. I opened my arms showing her I was sorry and I couln't take it.

She walked over to me. We hugged tightly. We both started sobbing.

Her face was on my chest and my face was in her sweet dark hair.

Logan's POV

Carlos,James and I walked into the house. There in the middle of the den stood Isabel and Kendall hugging and sobbing.

I looked at the other guys. We looked over at them and at each other. All three of us started crying to. We grouped hugged and cried.

"Finally!"We screamed in tears.

Kendall and Isabel parted and looked at us. We walked over to them. All five of us grouped hugged and cried.

* * *

Awww,I just love the ending. Few tears in my eyes. At least they're back together!

Anywho...I got a new story coming up! It will be called-'Every Rose Has Its Thorn'! Here's a small summary about her and then the story.

Rihanna 'Ronnie' Ryder is the pop princess of the world. Her dad Michael Ryder is a retired pop star and billionare. She is the pop princess but still a bad ass girl. More of a bad girl pop princess!

The story's summary-

Jo is recording at Rocque Records. She is very successful but Gustavo thinks she's to much of a good girl. So he wants her to turn more into a bad girl. He wants her to be like pop princess Rihanna Ryder. What happens when Rihanna starts recording at Rocque Records and fall for Kendall? And Kendall falls for her? Will Jo change and be more like her and try to keep Kendall or will their relationship end?

There you go! Also if you'd like to leave an OC to be Rihanna's sister,friend,manager,or whatever else you may! Also,you may leave and OC to be James or Carlos' girlfriend.

If you want Logan and I like your OC you may be chosen for him. Here's what you need-

Name

Age

Nicknames

Birthday

Appearance

Personality

How she/he knows Rihanna or guys

Talent

History

Extra

So if ya wanna leave an OC you may if not still REVIEW!


	27. Chapter 27 The Big Big Bang

Hey ya! ENJOY!

About half an hour later Isabel's Point Of View

Carlos,Logan and James parted from the hug. They looked at each other and walked away to the couch.

I looked at Kendall. He looked at me.

"Bella,I'm sorry I should of listened to you"Kendall apologized.

"I'm sorry too I should of let you explain"I apologized to him.

"Can you forgive me?"Kendall asked me.

"Of course I can"I say.

"Kiss kiss kiss!"The guys say from the couch.

I smile and looked at Kendall.

We leaned in and kissed. "Yes!"The guys yelled.

"Come on babe"I say to Kendall.

"After you Honey B"Kendall says. He wraps his arms around my waist and kisses my neck.

I knew that when he kissed my neck it meant we were going to 'do it'.

I giggled."Okay"

Logan,Carlos,and James faked gagged. Logan got on his knees.

"PLEASE DON'T I HEAR THE VOICES!"He yelled gripping his head.

We all looked at him. I started laughing.

"And you guys call me weird"I laughed.

"Let's go Honey B"Kendall says. We run up the stairs and into my room.

"You ready?"Kendall asked me.

"When aren't I?"I asked him.

He laughs. He makes his way over to me. He presses his lips against mine.

I moan softly. He smiles into the kiss.

"I love you"He whispers into my ear.

"I love you too"I whisper back.

"Man,it felt good to say that again!"Kendall says.

I laugh."It's good to feel your lips on mine"I say.

"Mmmmhmmm"Kendall says.

He pushes me down on the bed.

"Mmmm Kendall you really missed me didn't you"I say laughing a bit.

"More than you could ever know"He replies.

Carlos' Point Of View

Isabel and Kendall ran upstairs. That only means one thing.

James,Logan and I are sitting on the living room's couch.

"Man,he's got her head over heels in love"James says.

"No doubt about that"Logan says.

"Is it me or does just thinking about them up in the bedroom grossing you guys out too?"I asked them.

We all shuddered.

"I hope they don't make such noise this time"Logan says.

"I know that was gross"James and I say.

"Mhhhmmmmm ooh Kendall!"We hear Isabel yell.

"Gross!"I yell back.

"Push harder!"We hear.

"I'm trying here we go!"

"Dude seriously I'm leaving"Logan says.

"And we get to suffer?"James asked him.

"Yep later"Logan says and walks out the door.

"Why leave he's gonna go do the same with Erin"I laugh.

"Haha probably"James laughs too.

CRASH! We hear come from upstairs.

"Wow some one's getting wild"I say.

"Dude let's go"James says.

We get up and leave the house.

Isabel and Kendall Isabel's POV

"Haha this is so funny!"I silently laugh.

Kendall and I were 'having fun' and screaming around the room.

The guys hated hearing us so we that it'd be funny to make them believe that we were actually doing it.

But we weren't.

"I know right,I love you"Kendall says.

"I love you too"I say.

I press my lips against his.

"Oh,I think they left"I say.

I open the door and took a peek.

Yep,they were gone.

"They left"I smile at Kendall.

"Haha well,now we have the mansion to ourselves"Kendall says.

"Yep,but I just want to do one thing"I say.

"And that is?"Kendall asked.

"This"I say. I wrap my arms around his neck. He wraps his arms around my waist.

"I missed you so much"I say putting my head on his chest.

"I can say the same"He says and puts his chin on my head.

"You know people made videos about this whole mess"I say.

"Wow now do you wanna make love,babe?"Kendall asked.

"You're in such hurry?"I joke.

"Yes! Please?"He asked.

"Please"I mock him.

"Bella"He pouts.

"Kendall"I pout.

"I'll take that as a yes"Kendall says.

"You'll take that as a no"I say.

"Please I haven't been able to hug and kiss you in two weeks"Kendall plead.

"Fine,if you can catch me!"I yell and ran out the room.

"HEY!"Kendall yells and follows me.

I hid behind a random wall. Kendall came running down the hall.

"ISABEL GET OVER HERE!"He yelled.

I silenty laughed. I walked down the hall. I felt a pair of hands on my hips and then they lift me up.

"AHH!"I yelled.

"HAHA you're mine now"Kendall says into my ear.

"Fine but put me down"I say.

"Kay"Kendall says and puts me down.

"Come along darling"Kendall says.

One hour later.

Kendall and I walked downstairs. The house was still empty.

"How much time do they think we do it?"I asked Kendall.

"IDK but I know Little Logan is doing the same"Kendall smirks.

"And how would you know that?"I asked him.

"Because he twitted it"Kendall says. He passes me his phone.

"Gonna go have fun w/ my gf Erin! :)"The twit said.

"Wow stupid Logan"I muttered.

"Why?"Kendall asked.

"Well,first of all mostly no one knows him and Erin are going out and with that everyone who read this now knows also any paparazzi can be following him on Twitter so now the media knows"I say.

"Wow he's stupid"Kendall says.

"Yep"I nod.

"Want some coffee?"Kendall asked me.

"Gross"I say.

"How is coffe gross?"Kendall asked,serving himself some.

"It just is to me,I've never liked it"I say making a face.

"How you ever tried it?"He asked me.

"Yes I have"I say.

"Hey can I borrow your car tomorrow?"I asked him.

"Sure for what?"Kendall asked.

"Well I was gonna tell ya'll together but since you're here I'll tell you"I say.

"Okay shoot"Kendall says sitting down next to me on the island's chair.

"My manager and some of the other people I work with think I shouldn't be living with you guys anymore"I say.

"Why?"Kendall asked.

"Because they say people talk about it what happens 'behind closed doors' so"I was interrupted by Kendall.

"Who cares what people thinks"He says.

"Yeah,but they already set up an apartment hunt with some agent"I say.

"Oh"Kendall says sadly.

I nod.

"So you're moving out?"He asked.

"I dunno yet but if I decide to get an apartment you can come with me"I say trying to cheer him up.

"Maybe"He replies.

"Kendall I'm not doing this because I want to it's because I have to"I say.

"You don't have to if you don't want to it's your choice!"Kendall says raising his voice.

I look down. Here comes a possible fight.

"No it's not!"I blurt out.

"Why not?"Kendall asked.

"Because I signed that stupid contract that states that what my manager says goes!"I yell.

"So she can tell you what to do!"Kendall yells.

"Yes,I hate it but that's the way the fame goes"I say.

"No it's not our manager doesn't tell us to leave our girlfriends"Kendall says.

"I know but I think they're kinda right"I say softly.

"How can you say that?"Kendall asked raising his voice again.

"Because when the public heard that I was supposedly engaged and pregnant at 17 my show and music lost some viewers and so did yours"I say.

It was true. We both had lost viewers for both of our shows.

"Well,I don't care if I get fired 'cause all that matters to me is you"Kendall says.

I smile weakly.

"Sorry I didn't mean to yell and if you do have to move out I'm going with you"Kendall says.

"It's okay."I say. My phone beeped.

New message from Alle.

'Hey go to Utube and go to Kendall Schmidt & Isabel Rodriguez there's a vid bout you guys'

'Kay what's bout?'

'just watch it'

'kaykay'

'late'

'late'

I grabbed my laptop that was on the counter.

"What's wrong?"Kendall asked.

"Hold on oh here"I say. I sit the laptop on the counter and click on the video Alle said.

It was a online interview thing.

"They say that Isabel Rodriguez is moving out of the mansion her boyfriend Kendall and the rest of the guys of BTR live to go live with on her own is she making the right choice?"The video ened.

I got the phone and dialed Alle's number.

"What?"She answered.

"You text me to watch a stupid video?"I asked her.

"Yep,also have you checked the comments?"She asked.

"No why?"I asked him.

"Just read them gotta go bye"Alle says.

"Bye"I hang the phone up.

Some comments went like this.

Yes she should leave him she already cheated on him.

Another said-

Yes she should but I heard she and Kendall are moving in together.

There was a reply to that.

Well they shouldn't because she's going to screw up his life.

"Bella ignore them they're just jealous"Kendall says. He put his arm around my shoulder.

There was a comment from Alle.

GUYS! Leave them alone Isabel is the best girlfriend he'll ever have and I know both of them so HA!

Oh Alle always being Alle.

"Let me post a comment"Kendall says.

"You're gonna write a comment to your own video?"I asked him laughing.

"Yes"He says and grabs the computer.

He wrote.

Thanx you Alle yes leave us alone so what if we're moving in together? got a problem with that?

I laughed.

"Wow,people are gonna be talking"I say.

"Let them come on let's make our own video about us"He says.

He grabs the camera and turns it on. We leave to the couch. Just then the guys walk in the den.

"Hey guys say hi to the camera"I say.

"Hey what up"They say.

"Did you guys watch that one stupid video about you guys?"James asked sitting on the couch.

"Yep now we're making this"Kendall says.

"Oh,well people leave the love birds alone"James says into the camera.

That's what we did most of the day. Well,what was left of it. I had told the guys about the apartment hunt and they had like mini freak outs or something.

K's POV

It was around 1 am when we got tired of making web videos so we all went to bed.

I was again sleeping in Bella's room. I had gotten used to that.

I looked at her. She was already sleeping peaceful. I shut my eyes. And had a weird dream.

Kendall's dream.

It was me in some weird place.

"Kendall,Kendall do you miss me?"I heard Isabel's voice.

I looked around I didn't see her. Then I heard her laugh. A memory of her and me driving around town showed up.

We were both laughing. Then I hear a loud car noise coming up behind me. I turn around and saw Isabel driving in this car.

She didn't stop she just drove away. I remembered when we were driving around LA together.

Isabel just stared at me. Her hand on my thigh. She lean in and kisses me.

Before our lips touched I saw her crash. Then my dream went all the way to the beginning with her driving by.

Some one had crashed into her hard. Her car looked horrible. I ran over to her car. The guy who had crashed into got out.

I opened the door that was damaged and looked inside. Isabel was gone.

I looked out to the street and saw her running away without one scratch. I ran after her.

She ran into an alley and opened a door and walked inside. I walked in to.

We appeared at this rooftop party. Isabel walked toward the crowd that was dancing.

She came infront of me. I just looked at her. Then we appeared at the beach.

That was one of our dates! We took pictures us together. Then we appeared at the party again.

She got lost in the crowd. I looked at where she was but she disappeared. She kept walking around.

Everytime I looked at her she disappeared. Then I saw her running down the street.

I chased after her. We now were in a subway train. I looked around for her.

I looked out the train's window and saw her standing right there. The train stopped.

She took her hand out toward me. I took it. We walked out the subway and into the streets.

We walked around with hands interwined. we stopped and I crashed my lips against hers.

My dream went over again to when we were at the beach to every other thing I had dreamed about.

I saw her car pass by with her inside. I didn't see her by me. Then the same car that crashed into her,crashed into her once again.

I dropped the camera that was in my hand. I ran toward the car. Opened the passenger door and...

Isabel was gone again.

I looked around and nothing. I looked at the camera that was on the floor.

The picture of us was on. Isabel disappeared.

End of dream.

I woke up and sat up. My chest was heaving.

Isabel sat up to.

"Kendall,Kendall"She whispered.

Her voice sounded just like in the dream.

"Kendall,Kendall what's wrong?"She asked.

"Huh? Oh Isabel um nothing just a bad dream"I sighed.

I hugged her tightly afraid if I let her go she would disappear.

"Baby what's wrong?"She asked.

"Just a bad dream let's go back to sleep"I say.

We lay down and go to sleep.

That was a big big bang.

* * *

Review! I don't know when I will put up the first chapter of my new story Every Rose Has Its Thorn. Also,Kendall's dream was based off of the song 'The Big Big Bang' from Rock Mafia ft. Miley Cyrus. I'd watch the video to understand the dream better.

REVIEW!


	28. Chapter 28 The Last Chapter

Hey! Enjoy! So this is sadly probably the last chapter to Coming Alive :( But again :) I'm planning to do a sequel but that info is at the end.

Isabel's POV

When we layed back down,Kendall put his head on my stomach.

I ran my hand through his hair.

"You sure you're okay?"I asked him.

"Yeah I'm fine."He said sleepy.

"Okay then if you need anything just ask"I say.

Later that afternoon.

"Hey guys we're out of milk"I say to the guys who were in the living room.

"Then go buy some"They say to interested in a football game.

"Ew football"I say.

"Shush!"They say.

"Fine I'll be back Logan can I borrow your old mustang?"I asked Logan.

"Sure the keys are over there and the car's in the garage"Logan says.

I grabbed the keys and left the house. It was barely 5 but dark out already.

I was at a stop sign. I looked at my right,I didn't see any cars so I drove off.

I don't really know what happened but next thing I knew there was a car inches away from my car. I did the only thing I thought I could do.

I put my hands in front of my face as the other car connected to mine. After that I went unconscious.

At the house Logan's POV

Isabel had left to the store like half an hour ago and she still wasn't home.

Carlos changed the TV to the news.

"We just got a report that famous actress and singer Isabel Rodriguez has been in a horrible car crash"The news lady said.

"OMG Isabel!"Kendall yelled.

"Shut up! They're saying what happened"James tells Kendall.

"Seems like the other driver was drunk and crashed right into the drivers seat where Isabel was driving from,she was recently taken to LA Hospital."They say.

All four of us jump up and quickly leave the house. Kendall,in the car was looking like he was gonna explode.

"Kendall calm down Isabel is a strong girl"James assured him

At the hospital.

Kendall's POV

We got to the hospital and ran to the front desk.

"Hello can I help you guys"The nurse at the desk asked.

"We're here for Isabel Rodriguez"Carlos told her.

"Sorry I can give out information to anyone but family"The nurse said.

"I'm her legal guardian"Carlos says.

"I'm here boyfriend"I say.

"We're here brothers"James and Logan say.

"Oh okay then is in surgery you can wait at the waiting room in floor three"The nurse says.

"Okay thanks"We say and hurry off to the elevator.

Around an hour later a young doctor came out of a room. I supposed it was for us cause we were like the only people there.

"Isabel"He said.

We stood up.

"Is she okay?"I asked.

He chuckled at our faces.

"She's fine"The doctor said.

"What happened to her?"Logan asked him.

"She got small pieces of glass in her right arm and that's all the big damage and a mild cut on the side of her face the rest is just small scratches"The doctor said.

"So can we see her?"James asked the doctor.

"Of course she's in that room right there,I'm doctor Miller by the way" said.

We walked in the room. Isabel stirred and sat up a little.

"Hey Babe"I say sitting on the end of the bed.

"Hi"Isabel said quietly.

"What happened?"She asked.

"You were in a car crash"James said.

"Oh,Logie sorry I damaged your car"Bella said to Logan.

"It's okay I've been trying to get rid of it anyway"Logan chuckled.

"I'm sorry Bella"I tell her.

"Why?"She asked confused.

"Because I should of gone with you then you wouldn't be here"I say.

"No,I'm glad it's me and not any of you guys"Isabel said.

"Well,We'll be outside and let you two talk"Carlos said.

The other guys left. It was only us two.

"I love you Kendall"Bella said as I hugged her.

"I love you too Babe"I say to her.

* * *

Christmas Day Isabel's POV

Christmas was finally here. All five of us had cooked a delicious Christmas dinner and invited others over.

We had invited,Erin of course,Ciara(James girlfriend) Carlos' now a days girlfriend Claire,Jessica,Kane,Cameron,Danielle,Hayleigh,Collin and everyone else.

The teens had to leave to celebrate with their own families. So now it was,James,Ciara,Carlos,Claire,Logan,Erin,Kendall and me.

We were all gathered in the den where the tree was at. We had passed out some of our present for each other.

I had gotten a cute necklace from Logan,a pair of high heels from Carlos,and a new designer bag from James. Kendall hadn't given me his.

"Okay here's Logan,Carlos,James now open them"I say giving each their gives.

"Awesome those Jordans I wanted"James said.

"A new sweater vest nice thanks Bell"Logan said.

"You're welcome"I say.

"A new pair of jeans and shirt"Carlos said,"Thanks"He kissed me head.

"And for my love Kendall here"I say giving him a very obvious give.

"I wonder what this is"He says.

He opened the package and took out the guitar.

"Awesome that guitar I saw on line!"Kendall said.

"Yep that same one"I smile. He kissed me.

"And here's yours"He said.

He gave me three boxes. The bottom one had a diamond necklace,the other one had a pair of earrings,and the last one was,

A locket necklace with a picture of Kendall and I in it. The outside said,K+I.

"Aww,Kendall this is so sweet"I say. Tears full my eyes.

"I knew you'd like it"Kendall says.

"I sure do thank you so much I love you"I say to him.

"I love you too babe"Kendall says.

We kissed passionately.

"Okay that's enough"The guys say. We part and laugh.

"Like you guys don't kiss your girlfriends"I say.

"We do"The guys say including Kendall.

All four of them kissed us four girls.

These last couple of years with the guys have been amazing. Now I have Kendall and they're even more amazing.

I can't wait for the years to come. In the last month so many things happened. But somehow we passed through them.

I've been through alot and now I can honsetly say I'm alive.

* * *

Yep this is the last chapter! The sequel will be called Yours,Mine,and Ours! I'm not sure when it'll be up. But I'll probably say something on my other story Every Rose Has Its Thorn!

Thanks to every one who has kept along with me! Thanks to all the awesome reviews!

For the last time here on this story

REVIEW!


End file.
